Eight Two, Unite!
by Shiney Moon
Summary: Cryptoloid Junior High adalah sekolah nomor satu di Jepang dengan akreditas dan tingkat keelitan yang tinggi. Namun dibalik semua itu, sebenarnya semuanya terbalik. Dan Rin mencoba untuk melewati setahun disana. Warning, ada bahasa gaol!
1. 1 : Delapan Dua

**Niu setori ( new story ). Iya saya tau saya banyak fic yang lain yang belom kelar tapi rasanya….. fic ini sendiri idenya tiba**_**-**_**tiba keluar dan mengucur deras, sampe sekarang saya udah ada chapter keempatnya ;_;**

**Beberapa ada yang kejadian nyata di sekolah saya tapi…. Ya sudahlah..**

**Warning! Ada banyak kata-kata gahol seperti gue, lo, bacothe, anjyir, dkk. yang gak terlalu parah. Dan kata-kata di kalimat narasinya aja bukan bahasa baku…. Beware… **

…**..apa?**

…**.**

**Iyaiya, Vocaloid punya Crypton tuh, bukan punya saya ;A;**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Two, Unite!<strong>

_**1 : Delapan Dua**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rin berlari dengan cepat menuju sekolahnya, karena dia tahu kalo misalnya dia telat... Panik level duabelas.

Hari pertama kelas 8 SMP + telat + _haircut_ baru = berabe.

Iyak, si Rin alias Rin Kamagine ini baru aja motong rambutnya! Rambut _honey_ _blonde_-nya yang awalnya panjang diatas sikut, jadi pendek sebahu. Tapi Rin tetap kelihatan Rin karena dia tetep pake pita putih besar di kepalanya dan 2 jepitan rambutnya.

Nah kalo misalnya telat di hari pertama kelas 8... Bayangin berabe-nya gimana. Udah diliatin adek-adek kelas baru, gak bisa liat daftar kelasmu dimana, dan gabisa liat adek-adek kelasmu yang cakep—ajahsdsuryb gajadi deh~

Rin sampai di gerbang ngos-ngosan dan bertemu sahabatnya, Miku Hatsune, sedang menunggunya.

"Duh Rin! Cepetan dikit nape! Udah mau masuk nih!" kata Miku setengah berteriak. Bukannya gara-gara takut Rin gak denger karena suasana sekolah lagi rame, tapi... Rin belakangan ini jadi agak budek.

"...Eh? Ohya! Okeoke!" Rin langsung melempar tas-nya asal di pos satpam, pos yang selalu dibanjiri tas-tas murid kalo mereka telat.

Miku menggiring Rin menuju suatu barisan, dan Rin baru aja nyadar kalo ini barisan ternyata per kelas. Rin langsung senggol-senggol lengan Miku.

"Psst, Mik! Aku emang kelas 8 apa! Ini kan baris per kelas!" bisik Rin. Miku nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Kamu tuh kelas 8-2, atau biasanya dipanggil 8-B. Sekelas sama akyu loch~" kata Miku hepi. Rin sweatdrop, bisa-bisanya aja makhluk satu ini meng-alay ria!

Rin baris paling depan karena dia paling pendek-engga juga sih. Sebenarnya dia dipaksa yang lain buat baris paling depan. Yaa... Yaudah. Dituruti aja deh.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuat telinga Rin jadi fokus, "Wadoh! Aku? Baris di paling depan? No weiii!" Rin langsung menoleh dan mendapatkan imej seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde yang diikat jadi ponytail kecil.

"Agh! Len!" sahut Rin tidak percaya. Len yang merasa dipanggil langsung nengok kearah Rin dan...

"...Pernah kenal ya?"

"Oemji."

"..."

"Goblokkk! Gue Rin! Masa lu lupa!" kata Rin marah. Len loading sebentar, lalu mulutnya terbentuk jadi huruf 'o' yang fantastis.

"Hoo iyaya! Lagian rambut lu di potong sih, jadi lupa gue. Haha," kata Len gak niat.

Rin manyun. Halooo deh! Aku tuh pernah sebelahan bangkunya sama ente, eh taunya ente jadi sombong gini. Fine deh ya?

Ketika Rin masih kelas 7, Len adalah temannya yang berada di sebelah bangkunya. Mereka teman baik, tetapi suka berantem. Apa saja selalu mereka debatkan dan segala sesuatu yang mereka punya pasti sama. Merk sepatu sama, flashdisk sama, pensil mekanik sama, suara melengking yang hampir sama, rambut blonde sama, mata biru sama, ributnya sama, dan lain-lain.

Tidak disangka juga sang Len Kagamine bisa sekelas dengan teman tapi musuhnya Rin.

Sang kepala sekolah tercinta, Logan Lerman ( buset ), mulai naik keatas panggung dan berdehem. Dia ambil mikrofonnya.

"Halo anak-anakkuh yang sekarang kelas 8 sama kelas 9~ gimana nih kabarnyaa? Bapak kangen bangett~ oh ya dan welkom tu aur sekul ya anak-anak kelas 7~! Welkooomm to Cryptoloid Junior High School!" kata si kepala sekolah dengan hepi.

Berikutnya, si kepala sekolah bukannya kasih ceramah atau opening ceremony yang lainnya, eh tapi malah nyanyi-nyanyi.

Sejam kemudian, seluruh murid dipersilakan masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Rin tidak lupa mengambil tasnya yang masih di pos satpam sebelum balik ke kelas. Rin duduk disebelah Miku dan menunggu wali kelasnya datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah si wali kelas, Gakupo Kamui. Oh no, wali kelasnya Rin... Pedofil... Ah, never mind lah yaw~?

"Haluh anak-anakkuh! Sayah Gakupoh Kamuih. Panggil sayah Mister Gakupoh! Saya bakal jadi wali kelas kalian! En katanya ada anak baruh yaahh? Tunjukh tangan dums," kata Gakupo, entah deh dia mau ngelawak atau emang naturalnya begitu. Lalu ada seorang laki-laki berambut oranye dibelakang Rin yang menaikkan tangannya.

"Nah, anak cute disituh~ siapah namanyah?" Tanya Gakupo manis.

"N-nama saya... L-lui Hibiki, pak." jawab Lui gugup. Entah deh ini anak gugup karena malu atau takut sama si Gakupo... Rin menengok kebelakang dan menatap sosok sang Lui Hibiki...

'Oh em ji! Kuwl beudh nih cowok! Gaet ah!' pikir Rin dengan muka dreamy-nya. Gakupo langsung menyuruh Lui berdiri didepan kelas untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Em... Seperti yang tadi saya bilang... Saya Lui Hibiki, umur 12, nantinya jadi 13 dan saya suka... Gambar," Lui memperkenalkan dirinya dengan muka kalem, lalu dia menengok ke masing-masing orang.

Dia nengok Miku. Lewat... Neru, lewat... Kaito, lewat... Mikuo, lewat... Rin.

JENGJENG

Tatapannya langsung berhenti di Rin. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung senyum sendiri. Rin langsung kelabakan menutup mukanya karena malu.

"CIEEEE!"

Teriakan seorang pemuda membuat seisi kelas menengok kearah yang berteriak. Yang paling kaget justru Rin. Ternyata orang yang tadi teriak itu ya... Len.

"Aduh aduh, ada pairing baru nih di 8-2, RxL~" goda Len. Rin dan Lui langsung memerah mukanya dan seisi kelas langsung tertawa, tapi...

"RxL? Rin x Len maksud eloh?" kata seorang gadis berambut pink yang ada drills-nya.

"..."

"..."

"Teto bener juga ya?"

"Ciee Len! Lo mengakui cinta lo sama Rin nih!"

"Waduh, saingan Lui itu si Len ternyata~"

"Len jiles! Len jiles~~!"

"Itu jealous, odong!"

"Sama aja elah!"

"CIEEEEEE" teriak sekelas dengan kompak, yang mengakibatkan Len ikut-ikutan blushing ria bareng Rin en Lui.

"Apa sih! Siapa deh yang mau suka sama bocah kuning macem Rin!" kata Len membela dirinya sendiri, selagi masih blushing. Rin langsung mendelik.

"Apa! Gue bukan bocah! Gue itu WA-NI-TA! Elu sendiri juga kuning! Dasar sota!" bela Rin balik, dan menyebabkan Len memberi glare kepada Rin.

"Sota! Siapa yang sota! Lu aja salah ngomong! Shota, bukan sota! Weekk!"

"Sota itu artinya sok tau. Bukan shota. Dih geer."

"…."

"Aduh aduh kalo mau berantem jangan disini dumz? Di hatikuh ajahhh~" kata Gakupo yang berusaha lawak+melerai mereka berdua. Gakupo berharap seisi kelas tertawa, tapi...

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Tadi upil gua mana?"

"Kaito, jangan ngupil."

"Apaan deh mister." respon Rin dingin. Seketika itu membuat hati Gakupo terkoyak-koyak dan air mata Gakupo mulai berlinang.

"Ka-kalian kejam! Kuadukan pada Luka-chan nih! H-hiks! WAHHHHHHH!" lalu Gakupo kabur dari kelas, menangis.

Hening...

"Itu... Enggak apa-apa?" tanya Lui khawatir. Len mengangguk.

"Udah biasa. Entar kamu juga kebiasa kok." jawab Len.

"CIEEE LEN PAKE AKU-KAMU KE LUI! ECIEEHH!" sorak Teto, dan seisi kelaspun tertawa.

"A-apaan sih! Bocah-bocah demen yaoi ah lu pada!" kata Len protes. Lui kembali ke tempat duduknya yang ada di belakang Rin.

'Kayaknya, sekolah di Cryptoloid bakal seru deh. Hehe,' pikir Lui senang. Rin yang sedang melihat Lui langsung tertawa.

"Hahaha, kenapa mukamu! Jadi senyum-senyum gak jelas, haha!" tawa Rin yang disusul oleh tawa Lui. Len yang memperhatikan Rin dan Lui tertawa langsung kicep, seperti ada batu ton yang kelempar ke dada Len. Sakit bo'...

"Ada couple mau jadian nihhh! Cieehhh!" sorak Len. Dia berharap seisi kelas ikut mencie-ciekan mereka tapi...

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Len, lo kalo jealous bilang aja deh..." kata seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sedang ngupil alias Kaito itu dengan kalem.

Maka pada pagi hari itu, seluruh manusia yang ada di 8-2 tertawa. Masih hari pertama mereka naik kelas, tetapi serasa sudah setahun mereka kenal.

Sang kepala sekolah yang daritadi mengawasi kelas itu terkekeh-kekeh. Si wakil kepala sekolah yang ada di sebelahnya heran.

"Kenapa deh anda Gan? Selo." kata si wakil kepsek alias Eminem.

"Nih kelas, 8-2, bener-bener menarik perhatian saya! Rame, kocak, kompak, dan seru! Kelas ini kita masukin ke list 'itu' yuk, nem!" sahut Logan bangga. Eminem-pun terkejut.

"Demi apa...?" kata Eminem tidak percaya.

"Iye nem. Serius nih saya."

'Sebelekepret, nama gue kalo dipanggil si Logan jadi keliatan kayak inem. Asal nem nem nem aja.' pikir Eminem kesal.

"Hmmff... Okedeh." lalu Eminem berjalan meninggalkan Logan. Logan masih pijet-pijet dagu.

"Perlu saya kasih larangan untuk nge-bully guru gak yah... Ah gak usah deh. Entar gak seru~" Logan langsung berjalan+lompat-lompat dengan hepi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ya ya pendek I know… tapi saya yang ini udah bakal bener bener jamin langsung upload chap ke 2 ( udah ketulis sih -,- )….**

**Emang jelek sih, soalnya ini juga draft ditulis di hape ;A;**

**Betewe…**

**Ripiu boleh donggg ;;)**


	2. 2 : I Love Alay En Jayus!

**YIHAAAA CHAPPIE 2 MUNCUL :3 **

…**.Kalo ini jayus, bakar saya ya… ;A;**

**Eh jangan deh.**

**Betewe, nama chapternya itu gaada hubungannya sama isi chapternya. Mungkin ada… mungkin gaada… mungkin duad-duanya… mungkin gak dua-duanya… tau deh…**

**Eniwei….**

**Vocaloid bukan saya. Tapi duo Kagamine punya saya. Tapi boong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Two, Unite!<strong>

_**2 : I Love Alay En Jayus!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rin telah menyelesaikan hari pertamanya di kelas 8 kemarin. Sekarang, hari kedua. Tak ada buruknya kan?

Memasuki kelasnya, dia langsung disapa beberapa anak. Rin menyapa mereka balik dan langsung duduk disebelah Miku.

"Miku, kamu ngapain?" tanya Rin. Miku langsung berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan nengok kearah Rin.

"Hmm? Cuman nyatet-nyatet nama seisi kelas 8-2 aja... Soalnya kata Mr. Gakupo aku bakal jadi sekretaris." jawab Miku dengan senyuman khas-nya. Loh? Belom ada pemilihan ketua kelas kok langsung ada pemilihan sekretaris dengan mendadak gini dan langsung instan jadi?

"Oh ya Miku. Aku benci nih... Aku sekelas lagi sama si satu anak bocah ngeselin itu. Beh!" kata Rin frustasi. Miku langsung mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Rin.

"Si Neru ya?" bisik Miku. Rin langsung mengangguk nafsu.

"Iya bener! Elaahhh! Dulu aja gebetanku dia gaet! Cuih!" kata Rin sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Lu punya gebetan? Astaga..." Rin langsung loncat karena bisikan maut yang ada di telinga Rin dengan tiba-tiba.

"A-a-apa sih Len! Lo denger yak!" teriak Rin sambil nunjuk kearah Len.

"Iyalah, gue aja tadi lagi ada di sebelah lu." jawab Len kalem.

"Gue punya gebetan, terus? Mau lo apa?"

"Pasti cinta lu ditolak."

**JLEB.**

"..."

"Terus?" Rin menaikkan alisnya, seolah-olah dia lebih kuat dari Len. Len terkekeh.

"Pantesan aja dia tolak lu! Mana mau dia sama lu~"

**DOUBLE JLEB.**

"L-lo juga! Lo pernah nembak Miku kan! Akhir-akhirnya ditolak juga, mwahahah!" Rin mengejek balik Len, dan muka Len jadi merah. Bukan, bukan karena malu, tapi karena marah.

"Bacot lu! Itukan masa lalu!"

"Berani ya lo ngomong kasar! Lo juga ungkit-ungkit masa lalu gue!"

"Berisik!"

"Cot!"

"Gukguk!"

"Ngokngok!"

"Orang pacaran gak baik loh berantem terus," kata Kaito kalem.

Krik

Krik

"SIAPA YANG PACARAN SAMA **DIA**!" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan, menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kalian berdua kapan jadian sih, aduuuh. Capek nunggunya" ujar Teto sambil memijit keningnya.

"Mereka mah udah jadian, Teto~" goda Miku.

BRAK

Semua yang di 8-2 menengok kearah sumber buku-buku yang terjatuh dari tangan sang Lui Hibiki yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Rin udah jadian sama... Len?" kata Lui parau.

"A-astaga... Cinta segitiga!" sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama Meiko yang langsung merekam adegan ini dengan hapenya.

"Lui, kau... Cemburu..?" tanya Miku pelan. Lui mengangguk lemas. Murid-murid lain langsung melenguh keras.

"Aku cemburu..! Cemburu karena..."

Glek glek glek. Len nelen ludah berkali-kali.

Deg deg deg. Rin merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Brot brot brot. Kaito kentut.

"Karena... Pas Rin sama Len jadian kalian udah ngerayain sama-sama! Aku jadi telat sendiri kan! Kalian kejam! Huweengg!" lalu Lui kabur dari kelas, menangis, sama seperti scene Gakupo kemarin.

...

"Kadang-kadang aku bingung loh, kenapa sekolah Cryptoloid bisa jadi sekolah nomor satu di Jepang." ujar Rin. Semua orangpun langsung mengangguk setuju.

* * *

><p>"Open page 12~! now book you must do!" suruh si guru bahasa inggris itu dengan asalnya. Bener juga kagak...<p>

Semua siswa langsung melongoh terhadap ucapannya. Mana guru mereka yang lama! Kok diganti sama guru ini sih!

"Aaa! Si Logan pindahin Luka-sensei kemana!" jerit Rin pelan ke Miku. Len yang ada di depannya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah! My precious Tuna-sensei pindah ke sekolah lain? Huweee!" kata Miku dramatis, pura-pura menangis.

"Ini guru ngomong aja kagak bener! Padahal kan ini sekolah nomor satu di Jepang!" tukas Len. Rin dan Miku mengangguk setuju.

Lalu tepat saja, pintu kelas terbuka dan terdapatilah sosok perempuan anggun berambut pink panjang sepinggul dengan bando di kepalanya, sambil membawa kamus oksfort segede gaban.

"Baiklah, tugas anda sekarang selesai Ms. Prima. Sekarang saya yang akan mengajar." kata si _pinkette_ itu dengan cool. Prima ngangguk-nganguk dan meninggalkan 8-2. Giliran si pink yang masuk kedalam kelas.

"LUKA-CHANNN!" jerit Miku bahagia sambil memeluk Luka erat. Muka Luka berubah jadi biru. Setengah dari populasi laki-laki dikelas jadi terkekeh-kekeh sendiri, dan menyebabkan Meiko merinding.

"Cih, dasar penggemar yuri mesum lu pada dah!" sahut Meiko. Akhirnya Miku melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali ke bangkunya. Luka berdehem.

"Okay class, open page 12. We'll learn about past tense." kata Luka memulai pelajaran.

"Miss Luka!" potong seorang gadis dengan rambut golden panjang diikat ponytail di sebelah sisi, berdiri dari bangkunya. Seketika tatapan Rin menajam dan menjadi 'membunuh' tepat saat Rin meletakkan tatapannya padanya.

"Yes, Akita-san?" jawab Luka. Akita, atau Neru Akita itu diam sebentar.

"Ah. Hm... Saya mau ke toilet," pinta Neru. Mata Luka menyipit.

"Sorry, i can't understand what you just said~ talk in english please~" kata Luka dengan sedikit sarkasme dicampur antusiasme. Muka Rin menjadi cerah.

'Aha! Rasain deh lo NeruNeru! Mamfusss! GYAHAHAHAHA. Ngompol ajaa!' pikir Rin jahat sambil tertawa jahat didalam hatinya.

Akhirnya Neru berhasil lolos dari Luka. Dan pelajaran terus berlangsung, langsung, langsuungg...

Sampai di pelajaran terakhir, geografi.

"OH MAI GAT! Kita baru masuk sekolah langsung dikasih peer aja nih pak!" protes Rin kesal kepada guru geografinya. Ya, kekadang murid-murid Cryptoloid memanggil guru-gurunya Mister/Miss, tetapi banyak yang punya variasi jadi Pak/Bu, Pakde/Bude, Opa/Oma, de el el.

Kasus pemanggilan guru di bagian Opa/Oma itu kasus langka. Hanya digunakan untuk membully Gakupo.

Back to topic...

Rin kesal karena baru hari kedua bersekolah saja dia langsung dapet peer. Mukanya terus-terusan cemberut. Saking cemberutnya dia, Len jadi geregetan dan berusaha buat nahan diri buat gak nonjok Rin dan jadiin Rin sate saking cemberutnya itu loecoe abiez.

...Len yandere juga ya...?

'T-tunggu! Kok gue bilang cemberutnya si Rin lucu? Gue harus minum obat nih!' jerit Len dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba mata Len berkedip-kedip karena kelilipan. Dia langsung memandang kosong Neru yang baru kembali dari toilet.

Neru yang merasa dipandangi Len, langsung memerah mukanya dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia menjadi lebih ceria dan hiper. Dia rasa, Len sudah mulai menaruh sedikit perasaan padanya! Dan Neru tertawa kecil.

"Oi, Len! Bengong mulu lo! Sibuk ngeliatin Neru nih yee~~" goda Kaito yang berada di sebelah Len duduknya. Len langsung menengok dengan kalem kearah Kaito.

"...Hah? Apa? Oh Neru? Kaga, tadi gue liat si Neru rambutnya mirip sama Ri-ajwishsusxv mirip Rihanna! Ha ha ha ha ha" Len tertawa paksa. Kaito menaikkan alis. Curiga lepel dua.

Neru yang gak denger Len dan Kaito ngomong, langsung curcol dengan peristiwa 'mengesankan' ini pada sahabatnya, Haku. Dia juga duduk di sebelah Haku ( hasil minta tukeran tempat duduk... ).

"Hakuu! Astaga nge-fly nih guee~! awww!" jerit Neru pelan. Haku tetep nulis, tapi dia mendengarkan Neru.

"Hmm. Oh Len? Selamat ya, dia udah mulai suka sama lo." jawab Haku. Neru tetap memasang senyum dimukanya yang lama-lama berubah jadi seringai. Luka yang melihat seringai Neru yang berdiameter 42 cm langsung lompat.

"MISS AKITA! PERGI KE UKS SANA! Mulutmu error!" jerit Luka horor. Seringai Neru langsung kabur dan diganti jadi muka datar, mulutnya membentuk garis lurus sempurna.

* * *

><p>"Beri salam!"<p>

"Selamat siang Mr. Gakupo!" sahut seisi kelas. Gakupo manggut-manggut.

"Met siang juga 8-2~ sekarang kita belajar tentang... PANCASILA!" kata Gakupo bangga. Len-pun menaikkan tangannya.

"Mister, bukannya pancasila itu cuman ada di Indonesia doang? Kita kan di... Jepang?" tanya Len.

"Pertanyaan bagus! Kita akan mempelajari budaya Indonesia sekarang! Karena nanti diakhir semester 1, akan diadakan tes untuk semua murid. Yang nilainya paling bagus bisa pergi ke Indonesia gratis 2 minggu~" jawab Gakupo sambil mengayun-ayunkan spidol markernya. Seisi kelas mangap.

Tumben nih sekolah ngadain pergi-pergi ke luar negri!

"Jadi pancasila. Panca dan sila!" jelas Gakupo riang. Keadaan kelas jenuh, maka muncullah ide untuk memeriahkan suasana kelas.

Itung-itung biar dikagumin sama Luka juga...

"Hem! Anak-anak ingat yaa, panca dan sila! Bukan sila yang duduk ber'sila'! Hahahahahaha!" tawa Gakupo.

Krik

Krik

Krik

**BROT**

"Upz" kata Kaito.

SILA NINJUTSU GAKUPO STYLE: FAIL

"Duh Kaito. Kamu tau gak kenapa orang kalo kentut lewat pantat?" tanya Gakupo. Kaito nge-blank.

"Hmm. Gatau pak. Emang apaan?" tanya Kaito balik.

"Ya kalo lewat mulut namanya sendawa lah, wahahahaha!" tawa Gakupo heboh.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"SUMPAH DEH SIAPA YANG BAWA JANGKRIK KE KELAS SIH!"

"GUA!"

KENTUT LEWAT MULUT NINJUTSU GAKUPO STYLE: FAIL

Gakupo mojok di pojokan sambil duduk memeluk lutut, menangis. Seisi kelas langsung rusuh, mengacuhkan Gakupo. Seakan-akan dia gaada. Tapi hanya ada satu murid yang sedang memerhatikan Gakupo;

Miku.

"Opa, opa kok di pojokan?" tanya Miku. Gakupo menoleh kearah Miku dengan mata berkilau dan senyum sumringah.

'A-a-akhirnya... Ada murid yang memerhatikanku..!' jerit Gakupo dalam hati. Gakupo menyeka air matanya. "Anda memerhatikan saya, Hatsune-san...?" kata Gakupo penuh harapan.

"Iyalah, orang saya baru balik dari wc! Saya kan heran ngeliat gurunya mojok sendirian tiba-tiba pas saya dateng. Yaudah deh pa, daah~" kata Miku langsung berbaur dengan yang lain, melupakan Gakupo sepenuhnya.

...

* * *

><p><strong>TENONET NOT NET TENONENONET NENONET NOTNET NONET NONET NET NONETNETNETNET NETNETNETNETNEET~<strong>

Bel pulang sekolah yang mirip sama lagu es krim merk Dinding/Susu sapi nasional ( gabisa bedain ;_; ) itupun berbunyi. Semua murid-murdi dari kelas 7 sampai kelas 9 pun berhamburan keluar. Miku menghampiri Rin dan Rin langsung mengambil tas-nya.

"Eh Rin! Tau gak tau gak tau gak!" kata Miku heboh. Rin berjalan keluar kelas dan membuka lokernya, sambil menaruh beberapa buku kedalam lokernya. Tentu saja si Miku ngikutin Rin.

"Hmm. Gatau. Ada apaan?" tanya Rin males-malesan. Dia hendak memasukkan kamusnya kedalam loker.

"Aku barusan ditembak loh sama si Nero Aqita itu loh! Hehehee~" lalu Rin-pun menjatuhkan kamusnya. Shock.

"What? Kamu terima... Gitu!" pekik Rin tidak percaya. Dan ternyata... Miku ngangguk-ngangguk hepi. Mulut Rin jatuh ke tanah. Si Miku mau aja deh digaet orang sembarangan..?

"Kenapa kamu terima?" tanya Rin. Miku diam dan menatap langit-langit, lalu menatap sepatunya. Dia langsung nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Yaaa... Aku gak mau jadi jomblo terus-terusan, hehehe~" jawab Miku sambil cengengesan. God, asli deh, terakhir kali Miku pacaran juga 2 minggu yang lalu!

"Yah terserah deh... Yuk pulang." Rin dan Miku-pun berjalan pulang, si Miku ngoceh-ngoceh tentang bagemana entar kehidupan si Miku dengan Nero, daun bawang itu cocok sama Nero atau kaga, dan lain lain, tapi si Rin tidak mendengarkan. Dia sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

'Miku udah punya pacar... Aku belom...' pikir Rin sedih.

Kalo dipikir-pikir, Rin itu jomblo ngenes. dari SD aja dia gak pernah pacaran... Tapi, kalo misalnya suka sama orang, Rin sih udah punya banyak. Lui sih... jadi calon kandidat tuh, mungkin...

Dari kejauhan, bocah-bocah bernama Len, Kaito, dan si kepala ijo sedang tertawa-tawa. Si Len mukul Kaito, si Kaito mukul kepala ijo, dan si kepala ijo bingung mau mukul siapa lagi.

"Woy Mikuo! Nama twitter lo apaan sih? Gue mau follow dong!" kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan handphone esia hidayah-nya. Si kepala ijo, atau Mikuo, ngelongo.

"Bisa gitu buka twitter pake esia hidayah?" tanya Mikuo heran. Kaito diem.

"...Enggak ya?" Len dan Mikuo-pun facepalm. Len-pun mengeluarkan handphone AiFon-nya dengan bangga.

"Yaudah gue aja deh yang follow. Ape namanya, Mik?" tanya Len. Mikuo mikir.

"Hoh, kalo gasalah... &m1kuo_htsn3 sih..." jawab Mikuo. Sekarang giliran Len sama Kaito yang facepalm. '_Alay..._' pikir mereka. Tapi si Kaito, dengan polosnya, langsung dengan bangganya bilang ke Mikuo, "Alay lu."

Mikuo jadi marah, dan dia mau ngedorong Kaito. Eh si Kaito malah mundur. Jadinya Mikuo ngedorong Len. Len langsung kelabakan cari keseimbangan, dan kebetulan Rin lewat...

JENGJENG

"Gyaaa!" teriak Rin yang hampir jatuh karena terdorong oleh badan Len. Len sendiri terjatuh duluan dan menarik tangan Rin, tapi apa daya, Rin ikut terjatuh.

Murid-murid 8-2 yang lain langsung mengerumuni kedua insan yang terjatuh ini. Rin perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup.

"Ugh, sakit.." rintih Rin. Dia merasa lantai yang sedang ia tiduri sekarang empuk. Dia bangun dan...

"Sakit-RIN KOK LO DUDUKIN GUE?" teriak Len dengan mata melebar. Mata Rin tidak kalah besarnya.

1...

2...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YEEEEEEEYYYY SELESE SELESE SELESEEEEE!**

**TAPI… tetep dikit ya isi chappie nya? Hiks… dan kok jadi ada Miku x Nero sih...? Tenang ya semua, itu bukan pairing kok, cuman... ya... enggak tau deh...**

**Yasudah.. WAKTUNYA BALAS RIPIU!**

**Higurashi19NA : **ya mungkin bisa dibilang Len punya rival… tapi bisa jadi dan akan jadii! #gakkonsisten hohoho, makasih sudah mau review :')

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan : **jarang-jarang ya ada pairing LuixRinxLen, soalnya kata saya Lui itu… ganteng #gaadayangtanya sama bangett! Kelas saya juga begini, tapi lebih parah lagi… ya pokoknya begitu dehh. Thankyou for your review :'3

**Hiwazaki Evelyn :** saya kira chappie barusan jayus, ah tapi mungkin emang ada yang jayus yah :''' huahahahaha habisnya saya gak kepikiran siapa lagi yang cocok jadi tukang ngupil, maunya sih awalnya Mikuo… tapi kan lebih polos-an Kaito ._. eniwei, makasihmakasih atas reviewnyaa! :"

**rinkaro-chan : **bisaaa, tapi draft-nya doing, hehe. Abis itu dipublish ke wordpress, abis itu dicopas ke Microsoft word, abis itu jadi deh ke ffn, tadaa XD

**OKELAAAHHH! AKHIRNYA, TOLONG YAAAAAA REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWW!**

**Flame diterima kook, tenang saja ;)**


	3. 3 : Bapak Saya Bernama Mutumin

**YEEEEEEEYYYYYY CHAPPIE KETIGA HUHUHU BANGGA SEKALI SAYA DENGAN KOMPUTER-SAN DAN WiFi-niichan! AAAAAAA!**

…**.**

**Tetep aja, Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Tapi saya punya Cryptoloid High? Emm, enggak deh. Itu punya Logan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Two, Unite!<strong>

_**3 : Bapak Saya Bernama Mutumin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ketiga sekolah. Normal sih bagi para murid Cryptoloid yang lain, kecuali untuk 2 insan yang kemaren tabrakan. Sekarang? Mereka lagi adu mata.

"Yah author, aku sih pengennya mereka adu mulut! Tapi bukan dalam cara kata-kataan, tapi adu mulut yang itu loohh-ADAW!" Miku langsung mengerang kesakitan setelah ditimpuk sepatu oleh Rin dan Len.

"Dih! Mulut Len aje bau! Siapa yang sudi ciuman sama dia? Setan sih iya!" ejek Rin. Muka Len langsung memerah karena marah.

"Apa deh lu! Fitnah! Lu juga, ketek lu bau tuh!" ejek Len balik. Rin merasa marah dan malu akan pernyataan itu. Bisa-bisanya saja dia ngefitnah Rin kayak gitu!

Rin langsung menyakar Len, dan Len tahu dia itu adalah laki-laki, jadi dia hanya menjambak rambut dan pita Rin. Kedua nya sibuk berselisih, dan para teman-temannya hanya menonton mereka. Sebagian ngerekam pake hape, sebagian ngenyorakin, sebagian ngecie-ciein, sebagian kentut ( dipastikan bagian yang ini hanya Kaito ).

"Pagi anak-anak-HUWAAA! Rin! Len! Kenapa kalian?" kata Gakupo kaget yang baru memasuki kelas. Rin dan Len berhenti tapi langsung menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Rin/Len yang mulai duluan, opa!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Gakupo memijit keningnya.

"Baik, ceritakan saja cerita kalian di BK."

Rin dan Len duduk di suasana keheningan ruang BK. Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan pisaunya, sedangkan Len menatap Rin seakan-akan dia mau membunuh Rin. Guru BK yang sedang menatap mereka pasrah, Momo Momone, mendesah pelan.

"Ck, gara-gara elu, kita digiring ke BK kan!" keluh Rin.

"Siapa suruh nyakar gue duluan!" kata Len membela diri sendiri.

"Oh, tapi kan lo ngatain gue dalem!" balas Rin. Keduanya sudah dalam aba-aba mau berantem lagi, tapi untung saja Momo hentikan.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian itu ya, dari dulu gak pernah akur! Daripada berantem, kalian mending siap-siap deh buat tanggal 17 Agustus nanti!" kata Momo. Rin dan Len langsung diem.

"Hah? 17 Agustus ada apaan deh?" tanya keduanya.

"17 Agustus itu hari kemerdekaan negara Indonesia. Apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang Cryptoloid mau memberi jalan-jalan gratis, ehm, homestay ke Indonesia? Dan kalian dapat pelajaran tentang pendidikan kewarganegaraan-nya?" ucap Momo panjang lebar. Rin dan Len mengangguk.

"Nah dalam rangka homestay nanti itu, Cryptoloid bakal ngadain lomba-lomba yang sering Indonesia adakan pas hari kemerdekaannya! Pasti seru, nanti kalian bakal dapet _briefing_ dari wali kelas. Dah deh, kalian balik ke kelas sana. Saya pusing." dengan demikian, Rin dan Len diusir dari BK.

* * *

><p>"Adooww! Jangan pegang pipi aku lagi plis, Tetoo!" jerit Rin kesakitan sambil menutupi pipinya yang baret.<p>

"Ups, maaf Rinny. Habisnya kamu tembem sih, ehehe~ emang Len nyakar kamu ya? Perasaan dia cuman jambak kamu aja?" tanya Teto.

"Tadi pas dia mau jambak poniku, eh pipiku kegores sama kukunya. Ya... Kecakar deh."

"Oh"

"Nyolot abis lu, To..."

Maka Miku dan Teto yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Rin di kantin tertawa, sedangkan Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Rin melanjutkan memakan bento-nya, dan dia melihat kearah ujung kantin. Pandangannya terhenti.

Ada Lui. Hanya berdiri, dan tidak memakan apa-apa.

Rin langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Lui dengan bentonya di tangannya. Teto dan Miku diem. 'Kemane tuh bocah?' pikir mereka.

"Lui? Lu enggak makan?" tanya Rin. Lui menatap sepatunya. Rin ikut-ikutan menatap sepatu Lui. 'Anjir, sepatunya Reebok...' pikir Rin.

"Em... Enggak ada bekal sama uang...?" jawab Lui ragu-ragu. Rin sebenarnya agak ragu dengan jawaban Lui. Dia tidak bisa membedakan mana ucapan yang benar dan bohong. Tapi, langsung saja Rin menaruh bento-nya dikedua tangan Lui.

"Nih, makan aje bekel gue. Gue kenyang," kata Rin bohong. Mata Lui membesar.

"...Lu serius..?" kata Lui tidak percaya.

"Iya,"

"Serius?"

"Iyaa."

"Serius?"

"...Iya."

"Serius?"

"KAGA! UDAH AH LU TANYA-TANYA MULU!" Rin meledak dan langsung meninggalkan Lui yang ketakutan. Tapi Lui tetap sempat mengeluarkan senyum.

"Makasih." kata Lui pelan. Rin yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Di jalan Rin kembali ke meja dimana dia, Teto, dan Miku berada dia tiba-tiba langsung dihalang Len.

"Halo, Rin~" sapa Len. Tumben.

"Ck, minggir lo." kata Rin dingin. Meskipun muka Len hampir setengahnya dipenuhi bekas cakaran Rin, tapi Rin masih belum menunjukkan belas kasih satupun. Azeekk.

"Gak bakal, sampe lu kasih gue PJ dulu baru gue lewat~" kata Len sok hepi. Padahal nadanya gelap.

"PJ? Maksud lo? Lo kalo mau PJ minta tuh ke Miku, dia baru jadi sama Nero."

"HAH DEMI APA! OKE ENTAR GUE MINTAIN-wait. Bukan dia!" kata Len yang hampir jatuh di perangkap Rin.

"Terus..?" Rin menaikkan alis. Len berdehem dengan bangga.

"PJ hasil jadi Rin sama Lui lahh~! Hohoho mana?" kata Len dengan seringainya.

...

...

...

"...Hah? Ring sama Lui! ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR RING SUZUNE KELAS 8-1 ITU? ANJIIRRR AAAA MINTAIN PJ AHH! DADAH LEN SI YU LETERRRR!" kata Rin heboh sambil berlari kearah kelas-kelas 8, yang menyebabkan Len membatu dan melongo.

"Woy budeekkkk! SINI LOOOO!" kata Len sambil teriak-teriak gaje. Dan ketika Rin sudah hilang dari pandangan, Len menyerah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Rin yang tadi mau berlari menuju 8-1, jadi berbelok arah ke WC. Dia masuk kedalam salah satu _stall_ dan menguncinya.

Rin langsung headbang di dinding dan berhenti sebentar.

'AAA! Len tadi bilang PJ aku sama Lui... Duh. Kok aku jadi seneng gini sih? Biasanya jiji kalo sama cowo lain...? Jangan-jangan aku...?' pikir Rin dengan muka memerahnya. Rin geer mode pun teraktifasi.

Rin pun keluar dari WC dan kembali ke teman-temannya. Len yang daritadi memerhatikan Lui memakan bento Rin cuman bisa nge-glare Lui. Lui yang merasa di glare, langsung keringetan. Dia sih gak tau kalo Len yang glare...

**KRIINGGG!**

Bel selesai istirahat-pun bunyi. Murid-murid masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing. Dan, gitu deh...?

Gakupo memasuki ruang kelas 8-2 lagi. Murid-murid langsung menjadi jenuh, yaa bosen aja gitu loh si Gakupo dateng lagi.

"Yo, anak-anak! Kata kepala sekolah, waktu pelajaran ini diganti dengan jam wali kelas! Jadi... Jam ini, kita akan mengadakan pemilihan ketua kelas!" ucap Gakupo. Muka-muka langsung jadi cerah bersinar dan semua langsung teriak-teriak bahagia.

"Oke, saya sudah ada beberapa kandidat-nya nih. Tinggal kalian pilih saja ya. Silahkan tulis nama orang yang akan kalian pilih di secarik kertas. Oke, nomor satu!" murid-murid langsung merobek kertas-kertas dan mulai menulis, mendengarkan Gakupo dengan khidmat. Untuk yang ke pertama kalinya.

"Kaito Shion!" glek. Prince of Kentut terpilih juga...

"Dua, Neru Akita!" mendengar ini, Rin langsung ngelempar penghapusnya kearah Len dengan tidak sengaja yang berada di depannya. Len yang kesal langsung berbalik menghadap Rin, siap untuk mengata-ngatai nya. Tapi ketika dia melihat muka membara+berapi+gelap menyeramkan Rin... Dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tiga, Gumiya Megpoid!"

'hmm. Gumiya, atau Gumo... Dia lumayan pendiam juga di kelas 8-2? Padahal dia di kelas 7 berisiknya minta ampun. Ada yang gak beres.' pikir Rin dalam.

"Empat, Len Kagamine!" tiba-tiba muncul ide jahat Rin terhadap Len. Langsung saja Rin menuliskan nama Len di kertasnya.

"Terakhir... Rin Kamagine!" Rin pun kaget dan loncat. Gakupo menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada masalah, Kamagine-san?" tanya Gakupo. Rin menggeleng lalu duduk kembali. Dirasakannya beberapa seringai licik pada Rin dan Len. Rin pun merinding.

'Mampus gue... Pasti...' gumam Rin sambil headbang.

"Yak, silahkan pilih!" sahut Gakupo.

5 menit kemudian, kertas-kertas sudah dikumpulkan oleh Miku. Miku dan Gakupo menghitung pelan-pelan, diusahakan agar para murid tidak tahu dan penasaran.

Selesai menghitung, Miku, sang sekretaris instan itu langsung menulis masing-masing nama kandidat dan hasil pemilihnya. Selesai tertulis semua, setengah populasi 8-2 langsung bersorak dan tepuk tangan karena 'rencana' mereka berhasil, tetapi hanya Neru yang membatu dan mukanya shock.

' **Pemilihan ketua kelas 8-2, by Mikuuuhh~**

**1. Kaito Shion : 4**  
><strong>2. Neru Akita : 2<strong>  
><strong>3. Gumiya Megpoid : 1<strong>  
><strong>4. Len Kagamine : 13<strong>  
><strong>5. Rin Kamagine : 12<strong>

**Len jadi ketua kelas, ihiy~ Rin jadi wakilnyaaa~ selamaat.**

**Oh ya, cepet jadian dong..**. '

Itulah yang terisi di papan tulis. Rin menganga shock. Len diam. Dia antara shock sama senang, entah kenapa. Neru cemburu akan keberuntungan Rin menjadi pasangan pengurus kelas Len.

"Woy! Miku! Apa-apaan tuh kata-kata di baris terakhir! Ughhhhh!" kata Rin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Miku ketawa sambil melet **( emang bisa gitu ya bersamaan? -_-" )**.

Lui yang ada di belakang Rin, langsung menepuk pundak Rin. Rin menoleh kebelakang dan Len mengintip mereka. Yaa... Mumpung Len duduknya didepan Rin dan ternyata barisan duduk Len itu sebaris sama mereka.

"Selamat Rin! Semoga lo jadi wakil yang baik!" kata Lui ramah dengan senyumnya yang huootttt abieezzzz. Rin memerah dan Len yang menangkap ronaan Rin ini langsung mematahkan pensil Feber Kestel-nya. Dia jadi... Kesal, entah kenapa.

"He...hehehe.. Thanks ya Lui..!" jawab Rin sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Len langsung menangkap syal yang terlilit di leher Kaito, yang kebetulan Kaito duduk di sebelahnya, dan menariknya kencang.

"He-hekkk! Leeeeen! LEEN WOYY MAU BUNUH GUE LU!" erang Kaito kesakitan. Len yang baru sadar langsung ngelepas syal Kaito.

"Eh? Oh? Ah, sori fren..." kata Len pelan. Kaito menyipit. 'Len error nih...' gumamnya.

* * *

><p>"Luiii. Udah belooomm." kata Len tidak sabaran. Akhirnya Lui-pun keluar dari ruang guru juga.<p>

"Udah nih! Sori nunggu lama ya Len! Hehe, soalnya Yokune-senpai salah kasih tahu dimana dokumen-nya. Makasih udah mau nemenin ke ruang guru!" Lui cengengesan. Merekapun berjalan menuju kelas, dan perjalanan itupun sepi. Merasa tidak enak, Len memikirkan topik yang tepat. Dan tadaa.

"Eh Lui! Gimana Cryptoloid? Enak?" tanya Len.

"Hmm... Lumayan! Enak dan seru. Lebih seru dibanding sekolahku yang dulu," jawab Lui riang. 'Gilee.. Baru 3 hari aje, nih anak udah betah di Cryptoloid!' pikir Len kagum. Kemudian muncul satu ide iseng di kepala Len.

"Hee... Selama ini, udah ketemu cewek yang lo taksirin gak? Hmm?" goda Len. Lui diam, dia malah menatap dokumen-dokumen yang ada di tangannya. Muncul lagi ide yang lebih iseng dari yang tadi di kepala Len.

"Kalo gitu... Lo suka Rin pasti deh? Wahahaha~" goda Len lagi. Dia menantikan jawaban-jawaban seperti 'Enggak kok!' 'Apaan sih!' 'Gak lah! Ga mungkinnn.'

"...Iya... Lo jangan bilang-bilang ya.." kata Lui pelan.

Loh?

Len shock dan memucat. Dia tidak menyangka reaksinya seperti ini...?

'Udah 3 hari aja ketemu orang yang dia suka! Gile! Tapi mampus nih... Kok gue merasa tersingkir sih..?' pikir Len dengan bingung. Lui langsung menengok menghadap muka Len.

"Tapi boong. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA anjir muka lo sampe pucat kayak gitu! Ngeahaha emang bener ya lo suka sama Rin! Weaaa~" Lui tertawa puas dan berlari kencang menuju 8-2, dan Len tampak terkejut. Anak baru ngejailin anak lama... Sesuatu banget.

"ANJIIIRRRR! MATI LO SINI DASAR KAMEN RIDER HIBIKI! GAHHHH!" Len-pun mengejar Lui.

Ternyata, gak selamanya anak baru membosankan, kan?

Sesampainya di kelas, seisi kelas menyoraki Len dan Lui yang keringetan gara-gara kejar-kejaran. Len memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung...

"Cie Len sama Lui keringetan berdua tuh, abis 'ngapain' yaaa?" goda Kaito yang lagi on yaoi mode-nya. Lui langsung memerah dan Len facepalm.

"Serius deh Kaito, lu bisa gak berhenti jadi orang maho + yaoi... SEHARI AJA." kata Len dan seisi kelas tertawa lagi. Guru yang sedang mengajar, atau Ruko Yokune hanya bisa meng-'ckck' an kelas ini.

"Sudahlah. Kagamine dan Hibiki, terima kasih atas dokumennya. Duduk sana." ujar Ruko sambil mengambil isi dari dokumen itu. Dia berdehem.

"Betewe, ini hasil ujian akhir semester terakhir kalian waktu kelas 7. Akan saya beritahu, tapi hanya rankingnya saja. Tapi yang hanya saya beritahu itu 10 besar. Sisanya nanti bisa ambil laporannya langsung di saya sehabis saya katakan yang 10 besar. Tapi saya spesifikasikan khusus untuk anak-anak di 8-2." katanya. Rin melotot.

'Mampus gue... Mau dibagiin ranking ujian! Kenapa gak dari dulu dikasih sih! Uugh! Nilai gue harus lebih bagus daripada Len dah pokoknya!' gumam Rin.

"Ranking 10, Seiyu SeeU. Ranking 9, Teto Kasane. Ranking 8, Piko Utatane. Ranking 7, Rinto Kaganemi. Ranking 6, Miki Furukawa. Ranking 5, Rin Kamagine. Ranking 4, Len Kagamine. Ranking 3, Rui Kagene. Rangking 2, Ted Kanase. Ranking 1, Yuki Kaai. Selamat." kata Ruko singkat, dan Rin membatu. Rankingnya... kalah satu ranking dari Len!

Len berbalik menghadap Rin dan terkekeh-kekeh. "Hohoho, aku menang. Lu itu emang masih bego~" katanya sombong.

"Oh, Agus aja bangga?" ejek Rin. Satu kelas langsung diam sebentar mendengar Rin dan langsung meledak tertawa. Kalau mau tanya, ya, Agus itu nama bapaknya Len...

"Anjir! Monot belagu!" ejek balik Len. Monot? ...Nama bapak Rin.

"HAH? ...17 **AGUS**TUS TAHUN '45. ITULAH HARI KEMERDEKAAN KITA~~ Di negara Indonesia maksudnye." Rin menekankan kata 'Agus' di nyanyiannya.

"Wanjir! ADA GITU YA NAMA ORANG 'MONOT'? HAHAHAHAHA" tawa Len dengan sarkastik.

"AGUS!"

"MONOT!"

"AGUS!"

"MONOT!"

"ANDI~" kata Miku jbjb. Kaito mendelik.

"WADEFAGH, KOK GUE JUGA DIKATAIN SIH! Dasar Mutumin!" ternyata Andi adalah nama bapak Kaito...

"Yah Kaito! Jadi ketauan kan nama bokap gua Mutumin! Sialann!" teriak Miku. Loh, kalo gak mau ketauan kenapa malah teriak...

"ANDI!"

"MUTUMIN!"

"AGUS!"

"MONOT!"

"ANDI!"

"**AGUS**TUS TAHUN EMPAT LIMA~"

"MONOTNOTNOT!"

"MUTUMIINN NAMANYAAA GAAAK NYAMBUUUNGG SAMAAA HATSUNEE"

"TERUS KALO GA NYAMBUNG KENAPA!"

"Anak-anak..." Ruko tersenyum. Mungkin dia mau jbjb mereka berempat. "DIEM LO SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" atau enggak. Langsung aja si berempat ini kicep.

Sambil berbisik, Rin dapat membisikkan sesuatu ke Lui. "Lui, nama bokap lo siapa?" tanyanya.

Lui bingung tapi menjawabnya. "Hmm... Budi." Rin nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Budi? ...Aneh. Hahahaha," tawa Rin. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Lui berdegup kencang saat melihat Rin tertawa. 'Anjir, kok jadi cute gitu sih mukanya? ...wait, aku mikir apaan!' pikir Lui.

Len yang melihat Lui menjadi membatu dan gugup, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Lui, langsung mendengus dan menarik syal Kaito lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Untuk tadi tidak author tambahkan adegan Len nangkep Lui dan mereka sama-sama jatoh, karena itu cerita udah nyimpang ke yaoi...? Atau Len x Lui...? Oh ya, maho itu manusia homo, by the way kalo yang belom tau. Jbjb? Jbjb itu kepanjangan dari Jb yang artinya 'Join Bareng' atau artinya, ikut campur, ikut-ikutan, de el el.**

**Sekarang membalas ripiuuu!**

**Chia-chan Kumikawa: **wihihihi takdir yang sempurnaaa~ jarang-jarang yah ada fic baru… ( kayaknya sering, tapi nge-updatenya jarang -_- )

Lenny mempunyai saingan yang sama-sama shota :')

Hmm… Saya sedang mendiskusikan tentang Lui dan Rin itu dengan otak-san dan rohani-san, jadi masih lama penentuannya…? *sok asik sok bijak sok banget*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAKASIHMAKASIH MAU DI FAVE HIIIIIKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS! *lebay*

MAKASIH YAA CHIAO-CHAAANNN :'3

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan: **hati-hati kalo ketauan cengar-cengir sama orang lain, entar berabe loh *sok dokter (?)*

Emang Lui itu shotaaa :3 sayang Lui belom keluar ;_;

Makasih ya Kumi-san atas reviewnya, I HEART YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~

**AH BIJAKNYA MEREKA YANG MEREVIEW/BACA FIC INI :') DAN YANG PENTING…**

**R3v1eW y4cHh…,,. *I heart alay* *gebuk* *bakar***


	4. 4 : Ciee Ada Lomba Nih Yee

**WAAAAHHH MAAF TELAT UDATEEEE!**

**KARENA SAYA ADA UAS DI SEKOLAH SAYA JADI SAYA GA UPDATE CEPET, HIKS, MAAFFFF :'( :'(**

**TAPI SAYA SEKARANG UDAH MUNCULLLLL!**

**Dan fic yang lain juga lagi on-going ;D**

**Oke dehhh. Vocaloid bukan punya saya.**

**Start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Two, Unite!<strong>

**_4 : Ciee Ada Lomba Nih Yee_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari setelah itu, keadaan kelas berlangsung seperti biasa. Lui si anak baru juga diperlakukan seperti dia sudah berada di Cryptoloid dari kelas 7. Semuanya rame, berisik, dan seru.

Tapi...

* * *

><p><strong>- Rin's POV -<strong>

Yeahh! Jam pertama yang harusnya fisika diganti jadi homeroom time~! Hohoho! Aku dengar sih katanya ada pengumuman lomba 17** Agus**tusan. Opa Gakupo masuk ke kelas dan menyuruhku dan Len untuk mengumumkannya. Len mengambil kertas dari opa dan membacanya.

"Jadi... Nanti ada lomba namanya 17 Ag... Eh. 17 bulan kedelapan-an." katanya. Halah, bilang aja kaga mau ngomong Agus!

"Gue bakal ngumumin nama-nama lombanya, yang berminat di salah satu lombanya angkat tangan yak. Si Monot soalnye mau nulis di papan tulis." katanya cengengesan. Langsung aja aku lempar spidol ke kepala Len. Dia marah terus lemparin spidolnya balik, eh tapi langsung kutangkep. Gak kena yeee.

"Balap karung."

Meiko angkat tangan.

"Lomba makan kerupuk."

Rinto angkat tangan.

"Lomba ambil koin dari duren yang udah dikasih saos tiram."

Anjir, lomba apa-apaan tuh? Kenapa Miki angkat tangan!

"Lomba bakiak, tapi 3 orang."

Neru sama Ted angkat tangan bersamaan, tapi disusul Rui. Aku merasa Teto lagi nge-glare ke Neru.. Entah apa maksudnya arti glare itu.

"Lomba bikin so'un.. 2 orang."

So'un...? Betewe Miku dan Teto angkat tangan.

"Lomba nyanyi sambil nulis nama pake... Hah! Pake... pantat.."

Ini lomba apaan lagi... Betewe, si Piko yang nyadar kalo dia berpantat bohay langsung angkat tangan.

"Lomba panjat pinang, 5 orang!"

Ada Kaito, Mikuo, dan Lui. Hmm... Kurang 2 orang...

"Yah, kurang dua orang. Kalo gitu..." Len langsung nyamber spidol dari tanganku dan menulis sesuatu di bagian peserta lomba panjat pinang.

"Kalo gitu, gue sama Rin bakal ikut panjat pinang." mataku melebar.

"APAAN! GAK GAK MAU GUE! GUE CEWEK SENDIRI TAU GAK?" teriakku.

"Iya gue tau lu cewek sendiri! Bodo amat~ eh opa, nih para pesertanya ya! Gak bisa diganggu gugat~" kata Len dengan santai. Opa mengangguk dan mencatat semuanya.

**_Catatan kalo udah pulang sekolah: ratain Len._**

"Yang lain jadi pendukung ya, support kita oke! Oh ya, pemenang dari lomba ini katanya bakal dikasih paket liburan ke Indonesia dan ujian akhir semesternya bakal dibatalin, khusus untuk kelas yang menang saja!" seru Len. Seisi kelas langsung mengangguk setuju. Pasrah, aku menghela nafas dan mengikuti saja permainan Len.

"Kelas 8-2 harus menang ya! Kita gak boleh kalah! Go 8-2!" seruku juga sambil meninju udara. Dan semuanya berteriak 'Yosh!' serempak.

Kelas ini... Baru pertama kali ketemu aja langsung kompak. Oke, gak boleh kalah nih!

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal POV -<strong>

"Ketua kelas Reiii! Kita udah dapet infonya!" seru Lola yang berlari menuju kelasnya, 8-1, bersama Leon yang baru saja menguping di 8-2.

"Bagus, jadi yang pada ikut lomba itu kira-kira ahli gak? Dan kembaran gue si Rui itu ikut lomba apaan?" tanya Rei yang sudah selesai menulis sesuatu.

"Kayaknya sih pada payah dibandingkan kita. Rui ikut lomba bakiak bareng Neru sama Ted." jawab Leon. Rei mengangguk.

"17 Agustus itu besok lusa lusa lusanya lagi, jadi hari ini dan besok dan besok kalian semua di 8-1 harus latihan! Oke! Demi liburan gratis dan gak ada ujian!" seru Rei. Sekelas langsung bersorak dan berhamburan keluar kelas entah mau ngapain.

'Hehehe... Rui Kagene... Lo udah ngalahin ranking gue. Lo udah ngalahin kepopuleran gue. Sekarang, bakal gue kalahin kelas lo. Liat aja...' gumam Rei dengan seringai liciknya.

* * *

><p><strong>- Esok Lusalusalusa-nya~ -<strong>

Para murid-murid Cryptoloid yang semuanya memakai baju merah putih sedang berdiskusi di kelas mereka masing-masing, tapi mari kita intip 8-2~

"Meiko! Persiapan lompat-lompat buat balap karung udah belom!" tanya Rin tegas.

"Udah dong! Gue calon Bugs Bunny tulen nih!" jawab Meiko bangga.

"Rinto, siap gak nanti makan kerupuk?" tanya Len.

"Udah, kemaren gue udah latihan kok di warteg deket rumah gue!"

"Miki, lo siap gak nanti ambil koin di duren?" tanya Rin.

"Siap sih... TAPI GIMANA CARANYA NGAMBIL KOIN KALO DURIANNYA ITU BERDURI?" kata Miki frustasi. Siapa suruh angkat tangan waktu itu...

"Neru, Ted, Rui! Siap ber bakiak ria?" tanya Len.

"Siapp~"

"Miku en Teto, siap buat so'un?"

"IYAAAA"

"Piko? Nyanyi dan nulis nama pake pantat?"

"Siap! Pantat gue hari ini lagi bohay maksimal nih!"

"...serah lo..." kata Rin.

"Kaito, Lui, Mikuo, Rin! Lu pada siap panjat pinang?"

"Siap bos!"

"Oke, 8-2 bisa apa enggak?" tanya Len keras.

"BISAAAA!" teriak seisi kelas kompak.

'_Seluruh murid dipersilahkan menuju ruang lomba terbuka, untuk menghadiri lomba balap karung!_' perintah sang kepala sekolah.

"Tuh ayo kita pergi! Meiko, gud lak!" kata Miku senang. Meiko mengacungkan jempol.

.

.

.

.

Meiko memakai karungnya dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk bersiap lompat, bersama dengan lawan-lawannya: 8-1, 8-3, 7-1, 7-2, dan 7-3 yang nanti juga akan menjadi lawan 8-2 di lomba-lomba selanjutnya.

Sang kakak-kakak kelas 9 tidak bisa ikut lomba 17 Agustusan karena ada ujian nasional nanti, tetapi hari ini mereka semua pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Siap..." aba-aba sang wasit sekaligus guru olahraga Cryptoloid, Greyson Chance, sambil mengacungkan pistolnya kearah udara.

"MULAI!" **DOR!** Pistol ditembakkan dan para pebalap karung langsung meloncat. Meiko yang kelihatannya meloncat palinggg ekstrim.

"MEIKO GO MEIKO GO MEIKO GOOOOO!" sorak SeeU dan Yuki, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pom-pom mereka. Dari balik pohon, seseorang tertawa jahat. 2 pengikut setianya, Leon dan Lola ikut tertawa jahat. Siapa lagi kalau seseorang tadi yang tertawa jahat itu bukan Rei?

"Lola, Leon! Sudah kalian pasang 'jebakan' itu?" ucap Rei. Lola dan Leon mengangguk senang. "Iyadong~!" jawab mereka.

Meiko meloncat-loncat hepi. Soalnya dia itu paling depan, mendahului semua peserta lain. Disela-sela meloncat, tiba-tiba...

**BLENYEK**

'Loh kok gue gak bisa lompat...?' gumam Meiko. Dia melihat kearah tanah yang sedang dia tempati dan tahunya...

"ANJEEENGGGG! WOOY SIAPA NIH YANG TARUH LEM KECOAK DISINI?' jerit Meiko, tapi rupanya sang wasit mengacuhkannya. Rin panik, dia langsung narik-narik lengan baju Len. Len malah juga udah panik.

"Gawattt! Kalo Meiko tetep kejebak kayak gitu, dia bakal diduluin sama yang lain! Len, gimana dong nih!" rengek Rin.

"Rin, lu tau gak nama bokap Meiko?" tanya Len.

"Tau, Joko." Len berlari menuju garis finish dan menarik nafas banyak-banyak dan...

"WOOOOY! JOKO KOK LONCATNYA LAMA BANGETTT?" teriak Len. Telinga Meiko membesar dan mukanya memerah karena marah, dan muncul tanduk di kepalanya.

"Lo. Bilang. Apa. LEN KAGAMINEEEE!" jerit Meiko yang langsung melompat ekstrim bangetbangetan menuju Len yang ada di garis finish. Meiko-pun udah nyampe di garis finish. Len menitikkan air mata bahagia. Meiko nge-smack down Len.

"Pemenangnya... 8-2!"

"WOOOOHOOOOOOO!" teriak para 8-2, terutama Rin. Rin langsung menghampiri Len yang lagi babak belur dan gak berdaya di garis finish.

"Good job kapten. Kita hargain pengorbanan elo." kata Rin sambil hormat ke Len. Len mendengus.

"Gue belom mati, dan lain kali gue gabakal mau ngorbanin diri demi Meiko!" gerutu Len.

Rei melotot melihat keadaan itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Leon dan Lola hanya terpelongo indah. Lem kecoa kayaknya kurang kuat untuk Meiko... Plan failed!

'Oke, anak-anak! Sekarang lomba kedua, lomba makan kerupuk! Silakan ke area selanjutnya!' perintah Logan. Kaito menepuk pundak Rinto.

"Nto! Giliran lu tuh, berjuang ye!" kata Kaito menyemangati Rinto. Rinto cengengesan.

"Pastiii~" jawab Rinto sambil hormat ke Kaito.

Sesampainya di arena lomba makan kerupuk, Rinto melihat seorang gadis berambut honey blonde yang agak panjang diikat ponytail sedang mengamati anak-anak yang tengah bersiap untuk ikut lomba makan kerupuk. Seketika saja jantung Rinto berdegup kencang.

'A-ada Lenka! Lenka Kaganemi! Anjiir! Dia lagi ngeliatin orang-orang lomba makan kerupuk! Dia bakal ngeliatin gue juga dong entar! YEEESSS!' pikir Rinto senang. Dia langsung dengan pede-nya berjalan masuk ke arena dan kebetulan, Lenka melihatnya.

"Rinto-chan! Semangat yaa!" sorak Lenka. Muka Rinto langsung memerah.

"E-eh.. Iya!" dan naiklah tingkat kepedean Rinto lagi. Tapi dia sempat terpikir, kenapa dia musti dipanggil pake -chan?

Tangan Rinto diikat oleh sang wasit, begitupun semua pesertanya. Rinto langsung ngehadap kerupuk yang ada diatasnya.

"Agak tinggi... Tapi keliatannya kerupuknya enak.." ucap Rinto.

Sekali lagi, dibalik pohon, Rei melihat Rinto yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Rencanaku kali ini gak boleh gagal! Semoga Lola bener deh beli kerupuknya..." ujar Rei pelan.

"1...2... MULAI!"

Rinto menggigit kerupuk itu dan...

**JDERRRRRRR**

"Wanjwiirr! Kewrupwuknya awlottt! Woyyyyw!" kata Rinto kesakitan. Wasit juga lagi-lagi bodo amat, alias lagi twitteran pake blekberi-nya. Follow ya semuaaa: **(at)Gr3ys0ncLalUd1siNi** okeee!

"Aduh! Kok bisa Rinto gak makan-makan? Dia kenyang?" tanya Mikuo panik yang belom tau kalo kerupuk yang Rinto makan itu alot super.

Seketika imej Lenka terlintas di pikiran Rinto, dan Rinto-pun melirik kearah Lenka.

Lenka memerhatikannya.

'UWOOOO! LENKA NGELIATIN GUEEE! GUE HARUS MENANGG!' pikirnya, lalu dia telen kerupuk itu semuanya sekali telen.

"Pemenangnya... 8-2!"

"UHUUUYYYYY!" sorak 8-2, masih belom menyadari kondisi Rinto yang lagi megap-megap kesedek gara-gara nelen kerupuk alot yang segede gaban.

Lenka menghampiri Rinto yang terkapar indah dan langsung memberinya air minum, dan Rinto langsung saja meminumnya.

"HFWUAHH! T-thanks ya Lenka minumannya," kata Rinto yang masih ngos-ngosan. Lenka tersenyum.

"Apa sih yang enggak buat sahabat masa kecilku~?" kata Lenka manis. Degh. Jantung Rinto berdegup kencang dan mukanya jadi merah semerah sambel mie ayam deket masjid komplek rumah author.

'Anjiirr! Jangan-jangan Lenka suka sama gueee! Wihiiyy~' sorak Rinto dalam hati dan langsung pingsan ditempat, menyebabkan Lenka panik level 109.

Back to topic...

Rei menggerutu kesal. Plannya lagi-lagi ga? Gal...

'Para peserta lomba ambil koin dari duren yang udah dilumurin saus tiram dan para penontonnya, silahkan menuju area selanjutnya!'

"Miki-chan, giliranmu tuh..." ucap Haku pelan. Miki merinding.

"A-a-aku ba-baru inget... Ka-ka-kalo a-a-aku fo-fobia... Duren..." kata Miki gemeteran. Seisi 8-2 membatu shock. Tapi cuman Haku yang facepalm.

'Mampus... Siapa suruh waktu itu angkat tangan.' gumam Haku.

"Udah suruh ambil koin di duren penuh saus tiram, gue gak dibayar lagi. Anjir..." gerutu Miki. Teto menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh, Miki itu matre ya?" tanya Teto ke SeeU. Maklum, Teto gak sekelas sama Miki pas kelas 7.

"Banget bangetan. Matreee banget. Emang kenapa?" tanya SeeU balik. Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam di atas kepala Teto.

"AHA!" soraknya.

"Teto? Bohlam gue kenapa ada di kepala lo?" tanya Ted bingung. Teto jadi agak kaget.

"BERISIK! SAPE SURUH LU TARUH BOHLAMNYA DI KEPALA GUE! PERGI SANA!" jerit Teto. Ted mundur ketakutan. Si labil Teto...

Tangan Mikipun diikat, begitupun juga yang lain. Miki pun lalu melihat beberapa koin yang sudah tertancap di duren yang udah dilumurin saus tiram. Ew.

Sekarang, Rei bersembunyi di balik dinding. Dia menyipitkan matanya. 'Semoga sekarang plan gue berhasil..!' gumamnya.

"Dan... Mulaai!" Miki memejamkan matanya dan menggigit salah satu koin yang terjebak di duren dan terlumuri saos tiram. Matanya melebar ketika merasakan cairan hitam yang diketahui 'saos tiram' itu sebelumnya olehnya.

Ternyata..

"WADEFAAKKK! PAIT! INI MAH NAMANYA OLI, BUKAN SAOS TIREMM!" teriak Miki frustasi. Tapi gaada wasit yang peduli. Parah...

"Aaa! Aku keabisan ide! Seseorang tolong Miki!" jerit Rin panik. Teto yang emang daritadi udah punya rencana, langsung teriak:

"Mikiiii! Itu koin 500 Yen loh! Bayangin, ada 10 koin 500 Yen! Lo bakal jadi kaya berapa yen!" teriak Teto. Miki yang mendengarnya jadi diem.

500 Yen X 10 koin = 5000 Yen

Mata Miki langung berkelip-kelip. 'ANJIR LUMAYAN DAPET UANG JAJAN GRATIS!' pikirnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat, semua koin Miki ambil tanpa peduli ada rasa oli dan fobia duren menghantuinya.

"Pemenangnya, 8-2!"

"YIIIIHAAAAAAA!" sorak 8-2 lagi, dan Miki jingkrak-jingkrak karena dia dapet 5000 Yen. Lumayan kan buat beli manga henta-ahem, manga pribadi buat Miki.

Tiba-tiba sebuah petasan meledak, dan para murid-murid langsung kaget dan melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Ini dari pihak kelas 8-1! Murid-murid 8-2 harus berserah diri dan mengalah kepada kelas yang lainnya untuk menang!" kata salah satu cowok dari beberapa banyaknya murid yang lain.

...

"Maksud lo apaan sih?" tanya Teto yang gak ngerti maksud mereka apa, alias tablo.

"Kejaaarr!" kata salah satunya dan mulai mengejar anak-anak 8-2. Sontak Len langsung memerintahkan, "Kabur, lari! Terus sembunyiii! Jangan ampe lo semua ditangkep mereka!"

Lalu semua anak 8-2 ngacir.

"Agh! Maunya 8-1- itu apaan sih? Emang kita kenape? Gak ngerti gue!" protes Rin sambil berlari entah kemana.

"Woi! Janga kabur loooo!" kata seorang cowok yang lagi ngejar Rin. Rin panik. Rin menambah kelajuan berlarinya, eh taunya... Ternyata udah gak ada jalan lagi. Lorongnya udah sampe di dead end.

'Mampus gue...' gumam Rin panik. Tapi sebelum dia bergerak lagi, ada yang menarik tangannya sehingga dia masuk kedalam suatu ruangan.

"S-siapa lo!" kata Rin berusaha waspada. Di dalam ruangan itu gelap dan sempit, bisa dirasakan kalo dia cuman berdua sama seseorang didalam ruangan itu.

"Sst! Diem! Nanti ketauan!" bisik orang itu. Rin berhenti dan memproses suaranya. Macem Rinto, tapi bedanya suara yang ini lebih kekanakan.

Langkah kaki tadi berlari menuji dead end yang baru saja dilewati Rin, kemudian langkah kaki itu berhenti.

"Loh? Kemana orangnya? Tau ah..." kemudian langkah kaki itu pergi dan menjauh. Rin dan seseorang itu menghela nafas lega. Tapi saking jaraknya kedeketan, nafas mereka saling menyerang leher masing-masing. Alhasil pada kegelian deh.

"W-woi! Lo siapa sih! Geli tau nafas lo!" kata Rin sambil menahan mukanya yang memerah.

"Gue Len.. Nafas lu juga geli woy. Masih untung lu gue selametin! Kalo gak lu ketangkep dan kita kalah!" kata Len yang memerah juga. Sayang, karena gelap banget jadi mereka gak bisa ngeliat muka satu sama lain.

"Kalah? Maksud...?" tanya Rin.

"Sebenernya ini tuh salah satu dari lomba, tapi ini lomba dadakan. Namanya 'Chase and Win'. Salah satu kelas yang udah dipilih sama kepala sekolah harus ngejar dan nangkep murid-murid kelas yang selalu menang di pertandingan. Pokoknya, satu murid aja yang ketangkep, satu kelasnya bakalan langsung kalah instan, dan kelas yang ngejar itu bakal menang. Durasi lombanya 30 menit." jelas Len panjang lebar.

"Oh gitu, tapi kok gue gak pernah denger?"

"Seinget gue, pas lu masih kelas 7 dan mau ada Chase and Win, lu mules-mules dan akhirnya lu pulang."

Masuk akal juga...

"Keluar yok. Males nih gue, panas en sempit." dengan begitu Rin keluar dan meregangkan tangannya, begitu juga Len.

Tiba-tiba aja, handphone Len berbunyi dan itu pertanda ada telepon. Len angkat aja tuh telpon.

"Yo, halo?" sapa Len.

_"Len! Gawatt!"_ pekik orang yang ada di seberang sana. Sepertinya itu Mikuo.

"Ha? Kenapa Mik?" tanya Len.

_"Tadi.. Pas gue sama Lui dikejar-kejar sama salah satu anak 8-1, gue diselametin sama Miku dan dibawa ke ruangan rahasia, tapi Lui enggak! Dan sekarang Lui lagi dikejar! Dia masih anak baru dan belom kenal gedung Cryptoloid!"_ kata Mikuo panik. Iya sih, gedung Cryptoloid itu luas dan besar jadi butuh seminggu untuk anak baru menghafalnya satu persatu arahnya.

Rin yang mendengar itu, langsung panik sendiri. Ngedenger Lui lagi dalam bahaya aja udah bikin dia panik abis-abisan. Dia langsung aja lari

"Rin! Mau kemana lu!" sahut Len.

"Mau ngebantu Lui! Duluan ya!" sahut Rin balik dan meninggalkannya.

Len tertinggal dan merasa lagi-lagi dadanya yang seperti ketimpa jemuran emaknya yang bejibun baju-baju yang bertengger. Dia menggeleng dan langsung mengejar Rin.

'Cih, kayaknya gara-gara Kaito sering tabok dada gue, jadi gini nih... Sakit tiba-tiba dada gue!' pikirnya sambil membentuk muka ' -,- '

Tapi, apakah itu benar? WAYOLOO.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End! Itu ada POV pertama, yaitu POV-nya Rin! Horeee! Siapa ya POV kedua? Daku? *dihajar***

**Sekarang balas review!**

**Rein Yuujiro: **Saya keren...? *pasang kacamata item* *pose*

Emang ya nama bapak Rin gaul en unik, itu berdasarkan real story loh :') tapi itu bukan nama bokap ane...

ASIK ASIK DI FAVEEEE IHIII, makasih ya ripiunyaaa :* :*

**Ruuya-tan:** ENTAHLAH SAYA JADI FUJO NIH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAtapi dikit... iyaaa ini saya lagi nulis fic yang lain kok, btw thanks for yur rifiuuu :3 ;D

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa: **Kalo gitu lain kali Kaito di sate deh... tapi entar takutnya Len diaduin ke Kak Seto :( (?) iyaaaaggghh sama-sama yaaaa~~ en thengks buat reviewnya ^^

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan: **K-kocak? Saya kira... jayus... emang ya sekolah di Indonesia itu unik, sekolah luar negri ngatain nama ortu juga gak ya o.o betewe xiexie yaaa reviewnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

**Hika without 'Ri: **Nah itu yang bakal jadi tebak-tebakan buat readers, bisa jadi Lui suka, bisa jadi Lui benci, atau... entahlah ._. pasti akan diupdate cepet, makazih yah reviewh nyah ;)

**Dio anime lover: **Hohoho nama yang langka kan! XD

**Makasih yaaa para readers dan reviewers yang udah naikkin semangat juangku. !**

**Until next chappie, jangan lupa...**

**RII FII UU~!**


	5. 5 : Ternyata Eh Ternyata?

**Maaf atas telat update-nya tolong maklumiiii!**

**Sebenenrya chapter 5 ini udah dari kapan tau selesainya… tapi feeling saya bilangnya jangan di-update waktu itu juga, hehehe.**

**Oke, sutartuuu! ( Start )**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Two, Unite!<strong>

_**5 : Ternyata Eh Ternyata?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len dan Rin berlari entah kemana, tapi pokoknya lari... Rin pingin banget bantu Lui, sedangkan Len rasanya pingin buat Lui jadi sate, entah kenapa.

"Kata Mikuo tadi, dia dibawa ke ruang rahasia. Satu-satunya ruang rahasia di Cryptoloid cuman di perbatasan antara gedung SMP sama gedung SD... Jadi.." Rin menengok ke Len dan sebaliknya.

"Kantin anak SD!"

Mereka terus berlari sampai Len kehabisan nafas dan berhenti sebentar.

"Rin, tunggu! Gue... Hhh... Capek!" protes Len. Rin tetap berlari.

"Lo istirahat aja dulu! Gue mau tetep cari Lui!" dan Lenpun ditinggal.

Kalaupun Len gak punya asma, dia bakal ikutin Rin terus. Len memandang langit-langit sekolah.

'...Rin lebih mentingin Lui daripada gue...?'

* * *

><p><strong>- Lui's POV -<strong>

Ya tuhan, kenapa gue tetep dikejar sih! Mikuo tiba-tiba ilang, dan gue gatau harus kemana! Plus, ini gue dikejar sama 2 anak... Mending deh cowok. Lah ini... Cewe! Kenapa parah di cewe? Karena...

"Kyaaa! Lui-samaa! Jangan pergi darikuuu!"

"Abang ganteengg! Kesini dongg~!"

Masih mending kalo mereka seksi deh! Lah ini... Pada _sixpack_! Yang herannya lagi gue ragu mereka cewe atau bencong.

Seinget gue, bagian yang dikejar dua cewek itu gaada deh. Kalian nanya bagian apa yang gue maksud? Hmmm… kasih tau gak ya~?

Intinya karena badan mereka yang g3d3 bu4n93dZ itu gue gabisa kabur.

...Dan gue lagi memasukan area yang seperti kantin ini. Atau emang ini kantin.

"Ah Lui-sama gak mau sama kita nih? Oke kita main kasar yaa!" kata si 'cewe' 1, lalu kecepatan berlari mereka bertambah banyak.

YA TUHAN APA GUE DITAKDIRKAN SEPERTI INI... GUE MASIH PENGEN NIKAH DAN LIAT CUCU-CUCU GUE TUMBUH DAN FOTO BARENG OBAMA!

Sialnya lagi, gue lari ke pojokan dan gue kepojok sama mereka.

Mereka menyeringai dan tertawa jahat.

Oh tuhan... Gue belom sempet bilang suka sama—

"JANGAN SKSD LO SAMA LUI!"

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal POV -<strong>

Akhirnya Len udah bertenaga sedikit dan asmanya mulai mereda. Dia kembali berlari mencari Rin, namun Miku tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Len sambil menggebok pundak Len.

"Len! Lu liat Rin kagak!" kata Miku khawatir.

"Kagak, elo Mik? Ketemu? Setau gue sih tadi dia nyari Lui bareng gue, eh tapi dia pergi duluan pas gue lagi istirahat." jawab Len sambil bernada kecewa. Miku syok ditempat.

"Hah..? Len, lu jangan sampe pertemuin Rin sama Lui!"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Lui... Suka sama Rin!"

"JANGAN SKSD LO SAMA LUI!"

Lalu sosok bersuara itu melempar 2 buah bakso ke masing-masing 'cewe'. Mereka langsung menghadap sosok itu, sehingga Lui bisa melihat sosoknya.

"Apa mau lo?" kata 'cewe' 2. Sosok itu menghela nafas.

"Cuman mau ngebantuin anak baru aja." jawabnya simpel.

"Kenapa lo sampe mau ngejar dia kesini deh, kurang kerjaan." kata 'cewe' 1.

"Jangan-jangan, lo suka sama dia ya?"

Perkataan 'cewe' 2 ini membuat sosok itu dan Lui membeku ditempat.

"Kalo iya, kenapa?"

Dengan kilat, dia menyelinap masuk kedalam celah 2 anak itu dan mengambil tangan Lui, dan membawanya kabur dari mereka.

Teruuss berlariii~ sampai mereka ada di gedung SMP lagi, yang sepi tentunya.

"Em, ng, makasih ya, Rin... Ng.. Udah... Nyelametin gue." kata Lui sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ga gatel. Dia menyeka keringatnya.

Disaat yang bertepatan, Len dan Miku melihat Lui dan seorang gadis berduaan. Langsung aja Len dan Miku sembunyi. Mereka hanya menguping, tidak sambil melihat mereka.

Simpel, soalnya kalo mereka ngintip, bakal langsung ketauan sama mereka. Tempat itu kebetulan terlalu terekspos bagi Len dan Miku.

"Huft, sama-sama." jawabnya sederhana.

"Rin... Ng... Yang tadi lo bilang itu.. Beneran?" tanya Lui yang mukanya agak-agak pink gitu. Eh, si suara ikut-ikutan pink mukanya.

Len menaikkan alisnya. Dia sudah bisa menganalisa bahwa itu Rin yang sedang berbicara pada Lui. Tapi yang tadi Rin katakan pada Lui apa..?

"...Kalo bener, jangan jauhin gue ya?" katanya sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Ngapain jauhin elo kalo... Ng... misalnya gue juga suka sama elo?"

Jleb. Ternyata Rin barusan nyatain perasaannya ke Lui. Dan Lui juga ngerasain rasa yang sama ke Rin.

Len menggigit bibirnya, dan Miku menepuk pundak Len sambil menggeleng.

Jadi ini rasanya sakit hati...

Dengan lunglai, Len berjalan menuju 8-2 saja. Toh udah lebih dari 30 menit, pasti Chase and Win udah selese. Miku mengikuti Len dari belakang dan menatap punggung Len yang awalnya tegap jadi bungkuk.

Hiks, kasian lah lo Len...

Sesampainya di depan pintu 8-2, Len menghela nafas lalu membuka pintunya. Dan satu pemandangan mengagetkan dia.

Ada Rin. Di bangkunya. Sambil mainin iHape nya.

Perasaan tadi dia sama Lui deh. Cepet amat baliknya.

"Woi Rin, gak bareng cowok lu?" tanya Len. Rin yang merasa dipanggil, langsung melepas _earphone_-nya dan menengok kearah Len.

"Cowok gue? Siapa?" tanya Rin. Len cuman bisa bilang dalem hati kalo Rin sengaja ngumpetin hubungan dia sama Lui.

"Udah lah Rin, bilang aja. Lu udah jadian sama Lui." kata Len dingin. Rin memproses kata-kata Len dan langsung tertawa keras. Len dan Miku kebingungan.

"Gue sama Lui? Ngayahahaha ngocol lo!"

...?

"Lui tuh sukanya sama Ring, bukan sama gue! Dan gue juga daritadi dikelas abis ninggalin lo, soalnya gue capek nyari-nyari Lui dan kaga ketemu-temu!" tawa Rin. Len memutar otaknya.

_"Em, makasih ya, _**_Rin_**_..._**_Ng_**_.. Udah... Nyelametin gue."_

_"_**_Rin_**_..._**_Ng_**_... Yang tadi lo bilang itu.. Beneran?"_

Rin + Ng = Ring.

...Wow. Langsung aja Len jedotin kepalanya pake meja.

"Len, lo... Cemburu?" tanya Rin.

"Hah?"

"Lo cemburu ya... Sama Lui? Kalian kan pasangan maho ter-ciamik."

"$&]#*!"

* * *

><p>"Hmph. Chase and Win selese. Dan lagi-lagi kelas lo menang, dek." kata Rei sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya.<p>

"Iyalah. 8-2 terkandung Rui didalemnya. Pasti menang," ujar Rui bangga.

"Yaa sesama kembar berbagi kemenangan lah,"

"Kembaran? Gue, kembaran elo? HA!"

"Oh? Jadi gara-gara kepopuleran lo, lo gak mau jadi kembaran gue? Cih."

"Yaelah bukan itu juga! Gara-gara lo, gue diputusin pacar gue! Gak seneng amat deh lo kalo gue pacaran, ya?"

"Gue cuman berusaha lindungin lo jadi gue suruh dia putus sama lo, biar lo aman dari tangan kotor dia!"

"Dengan cara gituan? Dasar Budi!"

"Budi? ITU NAMA BAPAK LO JUGA NCUY!"

"Oh iya ya."

Lenka yang memerhatikan adegan itu daritadi di ujung pintu, mengerutkan keningnya.

'Rei-kun ada masalah apaan sih sama Rui-chan... Akur aja jarang banget.' pikirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda blonde menepuk pundaknya.

"Lenka, kenapa lo bengong? Nonton lomba bikin so'un bareng yuk," ajak pemuda itu yang ternyata Rinto.

"Oh, ehm, oke."

* * *

><p>"Kata Rei, dia kagak bisa dateng buat ngegagalin lomba yang ini. Ada urusan, jadi sekarang kita yang bakal ngurusin." perintah Leon. Lola manggut-manggut.<p>

"Yep, udah gue pasang kok perangkapnya. Tinggal liat aja bung Leon~" jawab Lola sambil tertawa licik yang kemudian Leon ikuti.

Wasit sekaligus juri kali ini: Cody Simpson, guru kimia!

"Ayo semua peserta membuat so'un ke meja masaknya masing-masing!_ E-e-every minute, every second, every hour of the day IYIYIYI_~!" sorak Cody. Nampaknya asma 'IYiYi' Cody kambuh lagi.

Miku dan Teto memakai celemek masing-masing dan Miku memberi Teto jempol atas ( Thumbs up ), sedangkan Teto memberi tinggi lima ( High five ) pada ( muka ) Miku.

Adonan so'un udah jadi, tinggal perlu dicetak dan diberi bumbu dan diberi kuah dan pelengkap. Hanya itu tantangannya. _No prob_ kan!

"Teto, lu buat kuah sama siapin pelengkapnya! Gue bakal mengadon adonannya terus gue cetak." perintah Miku.

"Siplah bos!" jawab Teto.

"TIGA... DUA... _E-e-every minute, every second, every hour of the day IYIYIYI_~~"

"...Udah mulai?" kata Teto ragu.

"Kayaknya udah..." jawab Miku. Dengan kecepatan 5.495 detik, kuah so'un dan pelengkapnya udah jadi di tangan Teto. Mata Miku belo.

"Yaudah, gue ngadon adonannya dulu deh..." kata Miku sweatdrop. Eh, pas dia mau ngadon ternyata...

"YAH! ADONAN SO'UNNYA KERAS... MELEMPEM!" sahutnya. Teto langsung kaget.

"H-HAH? K-K-KITA GAK BAKAL MENANG DONG..!" mata Teto berair dengan dramatis beserta gaya bicaranya.

"Kayaknya sih gitu, To..." jawab Miku pelan dan kecewa.

"H-HUWAAAAA! MIKUUU, KENAPA, KENAPAAA!" daann.. mulai deh Teto nangis.

Dan tanpa sengaja, Miku melihat air mancur yang keluar dari mata Teto itu membasahi adonan 'so'un' itu, dan Miku kaget ketika adonannya mulai melembek.

Satu hal:

KOK BISA?

"...Ah! Terus menangis, Teto! Adonannya lama-lama jadi... lembek! Lunak!"

Teto berenti nangis sebentar. "Iya apa?" Miku langsung aja ngangguk-ngangguk.

"HUWAAAASDFGHJKLQWER"

Rinto yang ada di area penonton cengok. Itu kenapa Teto nangis... Udah nangis, nangisnya gak jelas pula.

Dan sang adonan so'un itu melembek. Miku langsung hepi dan dalem waktu 1.1298438 detik tuh so'un udah jadi. Lalu, so'un dari para peserta kelaspun diberikan kepada Cody. Cody nyoba satu-satu, dan pas di so'un 8-2...

"...WOW, INI ENAK BUNGUDH! LEZAT! ASIN-NYA KERASA BUNGUDDHH~!" puji Cody sambil kalap ngabisin so'un 8-2. Teto ngikik-ngikik. Si Cody gak tau kalo so'un-nya asin gara-gara kena air mata Teto. Ew.

"Jadi... pemenangnya 8-2 yaa~" 8-2 pun tebar parfum.

Tiba-tiba, Lenka menarik tangan Rinto dan mengajaknya keluar dari area penonton ke tempat yang sepi.

Rinto punya perasaan aneh nih. Tapi... kayaknya ada sesuatu tuh, si Lenka mau ngomong berduaan aja sama Rinto. Jangan-jangan...

"Rinto... Gue pengen lo tau kalo..." kata Lenka sambil keringetan. Degh, Rinto mukanya memerah. Jangan-jangan ini pernyataan cinta...

'Watdefak! Akhirnya hari ini gue jadian juga! Ih Lenka mau nyatain perasaan aja sampe keringetan segala~' sahut Rinto dalam hati.

"Iyaa.." kata Rinto sok lembut.

"Kalo gue..." Lenka gigit bibir.

'Wiihiii tanggal jadian gue 17-08-20xx nih~' sorak Rinto lagi, dalem hati tentunya kawan.

"Yaa..!"

"...MAU BEOL DULUUU! DULUAN YA, UDAH DIUJUNG TANDUK NIH!" terus Lenka ngacir ke WC, dan Rinto kepleset.

17-08-20xx buat Rinto, gagal. Coba lain kali ya~

"_**PERHATIAN BUAT KONTESTAN LOMBA NYANYI SAMBIL NULIS NAMA PAKE PANTAT! Cepetan ke area lomba!**"_ wew, Logan lagi badmood kayaknya ya.

Rin langsung ngegeret Piko. "Pik, inget, lo harus nyanyi se-aduhai mungkin sambil nulis namanya se-bohai mungkin. Ngerti?" perintah Rin, terus Piko langsung ngangguk dan menuju arena.

Gelar juri dan MC kali ini dipegang oleh Beyonce...

Setelah beberapa peserta maju, sekarang giliran Piko yang maju. Dia tarik napas dan mengangkat telunjuknya keatas.

"JEPANG DIGOYAAAANG!" sahutnya. "Sekarang, saya akan menyanyikan lagu yang super galau, _angst_, dan mengharukan!"

Lagu mulai dipasang sama Piko. Jangan-jangan dia pasang lagu_ Jet Lag_... bukan_, Umbrella! _Atau _Someone_ _Like You_... _Under The Mistletoe_... _Down to Earth_...!

TING NONG TING TING NING NONG~

?

"Balonkuuu... Adaa.. Limaaa.." Piko nyanyi. Rin sama Len kepleset.

"Rupa-rupaaa... Warnanyaa.."

"Lagu super galau_ angst_ mengharukan macam ape itu!" protes Len.

"Hijau kuning kelabuu... Merah muda dan biruu... MELETUS BALON HIJAU YEAH DOR, HATIKU SANGAT KACAU YEAH, U U YEAH YEAH, BALONKUH TINGGAL PAPAT YEAH, KUPEGANG ERAT-ERAT!" lalu Piko membungkuk. Dia menggoyangkan pantatnya dalam arah yang sudah diduga Len dan Rin:

Keatas, setengah lingkaran, keatas, keatas, serong kiri, serong kanan, bundar... P-I-K-O!

Yang tidak Len dan Rin duga: semua penonton tepuk tangan keras sambil menangis haru, beberapa asma saking histeris nangisnya.

"AAAAAAA! PENAMPILAN YANG BAGUS—HIKS PIKOOO! 8-2 JADI PEMENANG AJA DEH!" seru Beyonce sambil nangis-nangis sampe kesedek, dan Piko tebar 1000 senyum ke para fangirls-nya dan para fangirls langsung pada tepar.

Piko turun dari panggung dan mendapat tepukan maut dari Kaito di pundak. Len mendecak, tapi dia langsung senyum. Langsung saja semua anak 8-2 mengerumuni Len, Kaito, dan Piko.

"Hebat banget kalian, gue kagum loh!" seru Lui yang tiba-tiba datang kearah mereka. Len yang melihatnya berpikir sebentar.

'Dia kan udah jadian sama Ring... Jadi, dia gak bakal deketin Rin lagi dong. Hoho!' guman Len dalam hati sambil cengengesan kayak orang gila. Lui mundur selangkah.

"Bro, lu kenapa..?" tanya Lui waspada. Len menyandarkan tangan kirinya di bahu kanan Lui.

"Gak apa-apa bro~ btw, selamat yaa yang baru jadian sama Ring~" ucap Len sambil senyum-senyum. Para 8-2 langsung hening dan beberapa menggigit bibir. Lenpun keheranan.

"Kenapa lo pada..?" tanya Len.

"PFFTTTTRRHCKGHLMTRGHCKF" kata Lui yang udah nunduk-nunduk. Len mulai bingung.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa 8-2. Len mulai merasakan ada yang gak beres.

"Kenapa sih lo pada?" tanya Len lagi. Rin mengelap airmata-nya dan menggebok pundak Len keras-keras.

"Hahahahah! Kita tuh pada mau ngerjain lu kalo Lui sama Ring itu pura-pura jadian! Anjiiirr lo gak nyadar? Skenario-nya yang nulis Miku loh.." jelas Rin. Len melotot, dan dia langsung nengok ke Miku.

"Pis bro... Gue cuman pura-pura berakting gak tau apa-apa didepan lu heheh~ yang si Lui dikejar-kejar dua cewe dan dia dikepung sampe dia diselametin Ring itu engga masuk skenario loh.. Tapii, semua adegan itu gue rekam di kamera tersembunyi!" kata Miku sambil bentuk tangan 'peace'.

'Kalo Lui belom jadian sama Ring... Dia bakal tetep ngedeketin Rin dan nasib gue..?'

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Len frustasi.

* * *

><p>"<em>By the way<em>, kata kepala sekolah, lomba bakiak dibatalin.." ujar Ted.

"HAH?" teriak seisi 8-2.

"YAY!" sorak Teto, yang dilanjutkan dengan tatapan mengerikan para siswa lain ke Teto.

_…_Kalo readers ngerti apa yang Teto maksud.

* * *

><p>8 tiang panjat pinang berlumur lumpur. Hadiah-hadiah tertancap diatas ujung tiang. Penonton-penonton yang bersorak. Juri yang ikut juga menyemangati. Kita lihat di tiang 8-2...<p>

Urutan manusia yang sedang merayap di tembok dari bawah ke atas: Mikuo, Kaito, Len, Lui, Rin.

"KAITO, STOP KENTUT DONG! LO SAMA AJA LAGI NGENTUTIN GUE INI! GUE LEPAS PEGANGANNYA, AMBRUK DAH LO PADA!" teriak Mikuo sewot, muka membiru akibat gas mematikan Kaito. Kaito cuman ngejulurin lidah. Dia lihat keatas dan diapun melihat: pantat seksi nan bohay Len.

"PEDOFIL! STOP NGELIATIN PANTAT GUEE!" teriak Len frustasi. Lenpun ngeliat keatas dan melihat: Lui berusaha menaikkan Rin supaya nyampe ke ujung tiang.

Yang Len pikirkan: Lui harus ngedorong Rin supaya Rin bisa maju keatas.

Lenpun langsung memanjat pundak Lui dan berusaha menurunkan Lui biar dibawahnya itu Kaito.

"LEN, _WHAT THE_? BERAT!" rengek Lui. Len tetep berusaha naik sehingga dari para pandangan penonton, pemandangannya... Kurang enak.

"Itu... Len... Kenapa?" kata Piko yang otaknya lagi bokep, jadi dia pikir adegan di tiang 8-2 itu yaoi.

...Kalo readers ngerti apa yang saya maksud.

"LEN ASHDEHSCFEDKHFSJF LO KENAPA?" rengek Lui.

"TURUNNN! LU GANTI POSISI SAMA GUA! LU DIATAS KAITO AJA! GUE... ADA URUSAN PENTING!" Len alesannya asoy tapi aneh.

'Canda deng! Gue mau ngelindungin kesucian tuh bocah kuning aja!' kata Len dalem hati sambil melompat dann...

**BROK**

Len dengan sukses sudah ada dibawah Rin dan diatas Lui! Len naik ke level 5!

"Len! Tolongin gue dong, dorong gue ke atas! Gue gak nyampe nih!" sahut Rin. Tunggu...

Ini mah... Sama aja kesucian Rin harus terganggu aja, gak Lui gak Len. Terpaksa...

"Rin, liat keatas deh. Kayaknya ada jeruk didalem kardus itu..." bisik Len. Rin melihat kardus itu dan mengambilnya dalam hitungan ke 1.838 detik.

"Turun, yuk!" seru Rin bahagia. Kaito, Mikuo, Lui, Len pada melotot.

* * *

><p>"Emang sih kita menang semua lomba dan kita bakal ke Indonesia sekelas plus gak ujian... Yey.." kata Rin.<p>

Kenapa seisi kelas langsung down ya? Padahal mereka menang loh.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"Emang sih kita menang semua lomba dan kita bakal ke Indonesia sekelas plus gak ujian." jawab Rin.

"Hah?" tanya Len lagi.

"...Emang sih kita menang semua lomba dan kita bakal ke Indonesia sekelas plus gak ujian!" jawab Rin setengah ngebentak.

"Apa?"

"Emang sih kita menang semua lomba dan kita bakal ke Indonesia sekelas plus gak ujian!" jawab Rin frustasi.

"Ha? Tempe? Lo demen tempe?"

"ASTAGHFIRULLOH" Rin pingsan. Miku langsung nendang kuping kanan Len.

"Lebol lu emang arrgghh!" geram Miku.

Lebol? Len + bolot...

"Eh btw, Kaito... Behel lo ganti lagi?" tanya SeeU. Maklum, gigi Kaito agak berantakan ke 'depan' sedikit.

"Hah? Gue aja gak pake behel~" jawab Kaito. Wow...

Field trip ke Indonesia dimulai besok. Semua 8-2 pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggunya... Ya, menunggu sajalah~!

* * *

><p>"Ring? Jadi semua itu drama doang, ya? Gue barusan liat di <em>camcorder <em>Miku."

"…Ya… Gue padahal enggak nyangka ada dua perempuan gendut itu ngepung Lui. Sebenenrya… Kata-kata yang gue ucapin ke Lui itu… Beneran. Tapi kayaknya Lui nganggep itu bagian di skenario aja. Soalnya kata-kata yang Lui ucapin itu semuanya persis sama di skenario…"

"…Sabar ya…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **agak gaje… Ya, saya tahu kok. Saya tahuuuu ;_;

Review boleeeeeh? :3


	6. 6 : Jurnek Cinta SiiWorld

**Hai readers! SAYA MINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARENA TELAT UPDATE PARAH BANGET. BENERAN, SAYA MINTA MAAF! Sekolah terlalu sibuk apalagi liburan!**

**Tapi, saya berusaha buat tetap ngejaga fic ini buat tetep update. Soalnya gara-gara saya nonton Ouran High School Host Club, saya jadi terobsesi. -_-**

**Sebagai balasannya, saya sudah menulis chapter panjang! Susaaaah. Tapi demi kalian :3**

**Untuk chapter ini ada warningnya ya.**

_**Warning(s): saya tidak punya Ancol atau SeaWorld, tapi saya punya Anchol dan SiiWorld. Yah, aneh. Diakhir cerita juga enggak humor… Maaf yaaa!**_

**Ada balesan review di chappie ini! Oke, SU-TAR-TUUU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Two, Unite!<strong>

_**6 : Jurnek Cinta SiiWorld**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid 8-2 pun datang! Field trip kee… Indonesia selama 5 hari!

"Eh Miku, lu udah bawa paspor belom?" tanya Rin yang lagi narik kopernya. Sekarang para murid 8-2 sudah berada di bandara internasional Jepang, bandara Narita!

"Udah lah~" jawab Miku. Meskipun ini ke Indonesia, pakaian tetap seragam dumz.

Mau tau yang bikin asoy? Para murid 8-2 ke Indonesia engga pake pesawat ekonomi atau bisnis, tapi pake airbus pribadi loh~ secaraa, Cryptoloid gitu loh.

"Oke anak-anak! Bapak akan beritahu urutan kursi dan teman kursi pesawatnya yaa… Kata kepala sekolah, biar lebih seru sih." Gakupo mengumumkan sebelum beberapa menit masuk ke pesawat.

"Urutan paling depan di kiri, SeeU dan Meiko. Sedangkan yang kanan, Yuki dan Rui. Urutan kedua di kiri, Neru dan Haku, di kanan Miki dan Piko. Urutan ketiga di kiri, Rin dan Len, di kanan Rinto dan Lui. Urutan keempat di kiri, Ted dan Teto, di kanan, Miku dan Kaito. Urutan kelima… Paling belakang… Mikuo dan saya. Heheheheheh," kata Gakupo yang diakhir kalimatnya tertawa secara pedo. Mikuo bergidik.

"Anjrit? ! Udah paling belakang, duduknya sama _**dia**_ pula!" ringis Mikuo menahan air mata, sedangkan Neru menepuk-nepuk bahu Mikuo.

"Okeee let's go guys~" maka para 8-2 langsung memasuki pesawat, tetapi Mikuo masih menetap di ruang boarding sambil memegang erat karpet dengan Kaito yang menarik-narik kakinya.

"GAK! GAK MAU! GAK MAU KE INDONESIAAA!" rengek Mikuo.

"BRO UDAH BRO STOP BRO STOP!"

"GUE MASIH PINGIN JANTAAANN!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat siang para penumpang, saya pramugari—eh, pramugara Pitbull akan mensimulasikan cara penggunaan alat keselamatan dalam pesawat. Pertama, tiup peluit yang ada didalam ban renang badan dulu…<em>"

"Cara pake seatbelt dulu kalee." ejek Kaito.

"_…TAU AH! UDAH LO LO SEMUA PADA PAKE TUH ALAT KESELAMATAN SENDIRI, GAK SUDI GUE AJARIN!_"

….Petugas pesawat gelo…

Pesawat langsung _take-off_. Rin menutup telinga karena takut tekanan udara akan menggangu pendengarannya, dan…

_**WUUNNGG**_

….Selesai _take-off_! Sekarang tinggal menikmati waktu terbang dari Jepang-Indonesia. Waktu tempuh adalah 5 jam, dan para murid boleh makan, minum, main, tidur, boker, sambil menunggu pesawat lepas landas dengan pantat mereka yang cenat-cenut akibat kelamaan duduk.

"Nngg~ Mikuo si alien kenapa?" tanya SeeU sambil meregangkan tangannya. Semua langsung menengok kearah bangku Mikuo dan Gakupo.

Gakupo menggandeng tangan Mikuo mesra sambil tidur, sedangkan Mikuo udah panik pucat sambil bisik-bisik, 'LEPASIN GUE DARI PEDOFIL INI!'

Kenapa Mikuo si Alien? Gampang, muka Mikuo kayak alien soalnya.

.

.

.

.

_**= 30 Minutes Later~ =**_

.

.

.

.

"Ooaahhmm~ boseen! Main game sama-sama yuk?" usul Miku. Semua langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Gimana kalo kita main jurnek? Jujur nekat itu lho," usul Miku lagi dan semua langsung berhepi-hepi, tapi sebagian ada yang males.

"Karena gak bisa ngumpul dan duduk di lantai bareng-bareng, gue lempar bola keatas aja ya. Yang kepukul bolanya yang dapet jurnek-nya." kata Meiko. Lalu Meiko melemparkan bolanya keatas dan memantul kebawah…

_**BLETAK**_

"HOMAIGAT APAAN TUH? !" jerit Neru yang lagi baca majalah Playgirl. Meiko ngikik-ngikik.

"Jujur atau nekat, Neru~?" tanya Meiko. Neru ngangkat alisnya, muter bola matanya, terus bilang…

"Nekat."

"Cium pipi Mikuo."

"#/(;{[%+=?"

"Kalo yang nantangin 'nekat'nya… Harus minum sake 6 gelas!" ujar Meiko bangga.

"Eh? Emangnya boleh?" tanya Yuki yang udahan main domikado bareng Rui.

"Gurunya aje lagi ngorok~" jawab Meiko sambil nunjuk ke Gakupo. Eh, iya juga sih. Masuk akal. Soalnya guru pendamping 8-2 ke Indonesia… Cuman satu. Ya si Gakupo itu.

'Kenapa gak pipi Len aja sih? Uuhh..' gumam Neru dalam hati. Dia mendongak lalu mengangguk. "Karena gue gak tahan minum sake.. Gue cium pipi alien aja deh."

Satu pesawat langsung sorak-sorak dengan bangga, tapi ajaibnya, suara sekeras toa mesjid itu gak ngebangunin Gakupo.

Neru melepas seatbelt-nya, lalu berjalan menuju Mikuo. Mikuo pipinya jadi memerah kayak warna matahari pas Neru menunduk kearah muka Mikuo, meskipun Mikuo gelagapan, Neru masang muka _seductive_-nya.

"E-e-eetooo…" kata Mikuo gugup. Neru mulai mendekat… Mendekat… Mendekat…

CUP!

"MEIKO KURANG AJAR! AWAS LU YA! Sini bolanya, gue lempar!" Neru meninggalkan Mikuo yang mukanya udah kayak udang rebus dan mengambil bola yang entah kapan ada di tangan Kaito, dan Neru sengaja melempar kearah Meiko. Namun karena kurang tenaga…

_**BLETAK**_

"MAMI AYAM KENTAKI!" latah Rin yang terkena bola di kepala itu sambil meringis kesakitan, sementara Len meringis ketawa. "Diem lu bolot." kata Rin dingin yang sukses membuat Len kicep.

"Eh? Kok Rin? Tapi urgh… Biarin deh. Jujur atau nekat?" tanya Neru.

"Nekat deh."

"Coba lu merangkak ala kucing 3 detik, terus pose kucing 3 detik, abis itu bilang 'Miao'."

"…"

Karena Rin gak tahan minum sake juga, dia melepas seatbelt-nya dan duduk di area jalanan pesawat ( ituloh, yang jalanan di tengahnya kursi kiri dan kursi kanan, biasanya pramugari suka berjalan nawarin makanan atau majalah berjalan disini ). Dia merangkak dengan mukanya yang beneerrr benerrr imuuuttt bangeeett ala kucing, terus pose duduk dengan lutut sambil mengangkat tangan kanan dan kirinya yang agak mengepal seperti kucing dan memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan, dan…

"Miao."

_**SROT**_

'Yatuhan _cuteness_ Rin _overload_—LAH KOK GUE MIMISAN?' kata Len dalam hati, lalu buru-buru nutupin idungnya yang mimisan gara-gara ngeliat Rin. Sayangnya, Kaito ngeliat Len.

"Waaa~ Len mimisaan~" goda Kaito sambil menunjuk kearah Len. Muka Len memerah super.

"Eh! G-gue kan gak tahan ketinggian!"

"Alesan~"

Neru menggigit kerah bajunya. 'KOK GINIII? Gue kan maunya mempermaluin Rin didepan Len, kok Len malah jadi mimisan gituu!'

Rin bangun dari pose memalukannya itu dan duduk di bangku pesawatnya lagi. "Napa lo mimisan?" tanya Rin yang udah megang bola jurnek ke Len. Len gak jawab. Oh ra popo.

Rin melambungkan bolanya keatas… Dan…

_**BUAGH**_

"ADUH JATUHNYA DI MUKA GUE YANG KEREN INI!" jerit Ted.

"Oke Ted, jujur atau nekat?"

"Jujur! Gue laki-laki macho."

"Macho kok gak milih nekat." sambung Teto yang kemudian disambung oleh_death glare_-nya Ted.

"Hmm… Sejak kapan lo suka sama Teto?" tanya Rin to-the-point. Teto mukanya jadi pink, tapi dengan bodohnya Ted menjawab,

"Udah lama, dari SD malah, sampe sekarang juga masih—EH." Ted menutup mulutnya dan warna mukanya jadi senada sama warna rambutnya, begitu juga dengan Teto. Rin ngikik-ngikik.

"Beneran, Ted..?" gumam Teto pelan. Ted menoleh kearahnya dan menelan ludah.

"Umm. Iya.."

"Udah ah tembak aja Teto, lama lu!" sahut Piko, si lelaki yang bahagia riang gembira.

Begonya, atau pintarnya, Ted menerima dengan serius perkataan Piko itu. "Teto, gue suka eh cinta sama lo, mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~" jerit seisi 8-2.

Muka Teto makin memerah. Dia mengangguk. "Un!" lalu Ted memeluknya.

"CIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" sorak bahagia 8-2. Sekarang, di kelas mereka ada yang jadian lagi, selain Miku dan Nero! Tapi dipikir-pikir, Miku dan Nero kurang cocok…

Ted tersenyum bahagia, lalu dia merencanakan untuk membuat seseorang jadian juga hari ini. Dia pikir, couple yang pasti cocok di 8-2….

Dia mengambil bolanya, lalu melemparnya kearah target, dan…

_**BUAGH**_

"TED! Seloooo!" ucap Len sambil mengusap-usap mukanya yang kena bola jurnek. Heh, tepat sasaran~

"Eheheh. Jujur atau jujur?"

"Haa? Nekat."

"Gak bisa, gue kan nanyanya jujur atau jujur~"

"Gue ada perasaan gak enak…. Yaudah jujur."

Seringai Ted melebar. "Lo suka sama siapa?"

Len mukanya memucat dan mematung. Duh, gimana ya? Dia sendiri juga bingung suka sama siapa. Tapi entah kenapa di otaknya selalu beterbangan nama Rin. Kenapa ya..

Tapi, Len gak mau ngasih tau juga. "Gue mau minum sake 6 gelas aja."

Meiko tersenyum lebar dan memberinya sebotol sake. "Nih, minum aja sebotol! Soalnya satu botol sake yang itu setara sama 6 gelas sake!"

Len membuka botol sake tersebut dan ugh, baunya nusuk idung banget. Sembari Len minum, Rin menggantikan dia untuk melempar bola jurnek, daann…

_**BLETAK**_

"MAMAKETEKBOKAPGUEBAU! Buset, lu kesel sama gue Rin?" jerit Miku yang ngusap-usapin idungnya yang baru aja jadi korban pelemparan bola jurnek. Rin terkekeh.

"Hehe. Gue gantiin Len nih, jadi… Jujur atau nekat?" Miku sempat diam sebentar, lalu menghela nafas pasrah. Yang namanya Rin, kalo milih nekat pasti parah banget pilihannya, jadi Miku bakal milih…

"Jujur." ucapnya singkat. Seringai Rin menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah cemberut yang _kawaii_-tapi-kecut.

Rin menghela nafas. "Ah, gak seru lu…. Oke, jujur, dari skala 1 sampai 10… Seberapa tertariknya lu sama Kaito?"

Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Miku, meski sebenarnya semburat tersebut agak tersembunyi. "Tapi kan gue enggak suka Kaito!" elak Miku.

"Ish, rempong… Yaudah, dari segi pertemanan aja deh." ujar Rin yang paling males berdebat sama Miku.

"Ngeheheh, gitu dong. Nilai ketertarikan buat Kaito itu… 8!" jawab Miku yang lalu mengambil bola dari Rin untuk dilempar lagi tanpa menyadari kawan lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya itu lagi nge-_fly_.

Miku mulai memosisikan dirinya untuk melempar bola, "Siap-siaaaap…" tapi sebelum sempat melempar bola jurnek tersebut, sebuah suara membuat seisi pesawat hening.

"Hiik~"

…Antara mau was-was dan takut. Suara apaan tuh. Semua langsung nengok ke Meiko dengan tatapan aneh. Meiko sendiri balik menatap seisi penumpang dengan tatapan aneh juga.

"Apaan? Itu bukan suara gue! Gue minum sake aja enggak!" elak Meiko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Eh… Yang abis minum sake itu kan…" ucap Rinto, dan serasa seperti semuanya punya pikiran yang sama dengan Rinto, mereka menengok ke arah Len.

…

…

"Hiik~"

"Amsyong! Orang di sebelah gue mabok lagi! Aaaggghh!" jerit Rin frustasi sambil berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Mabok!Len.

Tapi apa yang didapat Rin malah tidak sesuai keinginannya. Len tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Rin, membuat Rin geli karena bau nafas Len itu bener-bener menusuk idung.

"LEN! ?" jerit Rin lagi, dengan tidak percaya.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" teriak 8-2 yang sangat terpukau melihat pemandangan tersebut, minus Neru, yang udah pingsan gara-gara enggak terima ngeliat Len meluk Rin.

"EH, KOK KALIAN PADA 'OH' DOANG SIH? BANTUIN GUEEEE!" ujar Rin frustasi. Miku langsung ngefoto Rin pake kamera _pocket_-nya, lalu disusul dengan lemparan sepatu Rin ke muka Miku.

"Nah kan biasanya orang mabok itu kan jujur… Kesempatan nih, tanyain Len yuk, pertanyaan Ted yang tadi belom kejawab~" seru Kaito yang diikuti oleh sorakan 8-2.

"Lenny~ lo suka sama siapa?" tanya Ted lagi kepada Len. Len menengadah dan tersenyum abstrak.

"Heee… Gue.. Hik! Suka sama.. Hik! Samaa…" pandangan Len mulai terpaku pada Rin, seakan-akan udah ditempelin lakban dan gak bisa lepas lagi.

"SAMA…?" sahut 8-2 penasaran.

"Saa…maaa… —" _**PYAAASSHH!**_ tiba-tiba saja sebelum Len menyelesaikan jawabannya, seember air langsung tersiram dari atas Len. Karena Len berdekatan ( maksimal ) dengan Rin, Rinpun juga kena airnya.

Len yang menunduk karena tersiram, dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Kini matanya sudah terlihat tidak berkabut seperti saat dia mabuk. "Loh? …Ada apa? Kok pada ngeliatin gue..? Aduh, kepala gue sakit…" keluhnya. Semua 8-2 langsung mendelik ke arah langit-langit pesawat, dimana ada Gakupo yang menempel disitu ala Spid*rm*n sambil membawa ember.

"Fiuuu~ Len udah gak mabok lagi kan? Yeeey! Syukurlah!" teriaknya riang.

"…."

"…."

"GURU PERUSAK SUASANAAAA!" teriak 8-2 sambil berbondong-bondong menyerang Gakupo, sampai membuat pesawat yang mereka tumpangi itu miring.

* * *

><p>"Hatsyiiin!" "Hatchiim!"<p>

"BERHENTI NIRUIN BERSIN GUE!"

"RIN!" "LEN!"

"Astaga, ini anak dua sehabis bersin ngomongnya kompak melulu yaa… _Cute_abis." ujar Miku sambil meregangkan badannya yang pegal karena duduk kelamaan di pesawat.

"SIAPA YANG KOMPAK SAMA DIA!" sahut Rin dan Len berbarengan yang menunjuk satu sama lain.

"JANGAN NGIKUTIN GUE!" sahut mereka lagi.

"STOP!" lagi-lagi, kompak.

Sekarang para 8-2 sudah berada di Indonesia! Sekarang mereka sedang berada di eskalator turun menuju lobi bandara kita tercinta di Jakarta, Soekarno-Hatta!

Neru yang melihat adegan si pasangan unyu pirang itu cuman bisa gigit bibir sambil narik syal Kaito dengan kekuatan mahadasyat dia yang setara dengan kekuatan amarah Neru kalo enggak dibeliin pulsa selama seminggu.

Merekapun sampai di depan pintu bandara, siap untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan mencium aroma segar Jakarta. Miku menelan ludah dan membuka pintu itu, lalu berbondong-bondong para 8-2 berlari keluar dan berteriak,

"INDONESIAAAA—eh?"

8-2 terdiam semua, melihat para penghuni bandara yang jelas-jelas rambutnya berwarna hitam semua sedang cengok ngeliatin sekumpulan manusia berambut mejikuhibiniu sambil teriak-teriak di bandara.

"U-udah ya… Kita jangan norak dulu. Sekarang kita ke hotel kita yaa, kita istirahat. Sekarang kan jam 2 siang… Berarti nanti jam 4 siang kalian sudah harus berada di lobi hotel ya." perintah Gakupo. 8-2 mengangguk mengerti dan mereka semua masuk ke dalam bis yang bertujuan ke lokasi hotel tempat tinggal mereka selama 5 hari.

Sesampainya, mereka berkumpul di lobi hotel karena Gakupo ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Gakupo membuka bukunya dan berkata,

"Baik, kali ini kamar hotel kalian juga kepala sekolah yang mengelompokkan kalian. Kamar 3012 dihuni oleh SeeU, Meiko, dan Rui. Kamar 3013 dihuni Rin, Miku, dan Teto. Kamar 3014 dihuni Miki, Piko, dan Yuki. Kamar 3022 dihuni Len, Lui, dan Kaito. Kamar 3023 dihuni Rinto, Ted, dan Mikuo. Kamar 3024… Saya sendiri yang huni… Dan, Haku tinggal di mansion pribadinya di Indonesia." jelas Gakupo. Mikuo pun bersorak bahagia, mungkin karena kali ini enggak bareng Gakupo.

Pada saat mereka sudah berada di depan kamar masing-masing, kubu perempuan dan kubu laki-laki langsung terkejut. Ternyata kamar kedua kubu ini saling berseberangan. Selesai terkejut, mereka dengan santainya masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Beberapa berteriak kesenangan, beberapa langsung ke toilet, beberapa langsung meluncur ke kasur, dan beberapa langsung berpundung di balkon dan melihat pemandangan.

* * *

><p><strong>- Room 3012′s Side -<strong>

"Aaiih, akhirnya sampai juga di Indonesia~" jerit Rui bahagia, lalu menyalakan telepon genggammya dan langung terkekeh ketika melihat sebuah e-mail dari seseorang. "Rupanya Rei ngambek karena gue tinggalin lima hari, uahahaha~"

SeeU langsung duduk di atas kasurnya dan menyalakan TV, lalu mengganti saluran TV tersebut menjadi saluran drama Korea. "AAAA! Pas banget, drama favorit gue lagi tampil!"

Dan Meiko terdiam di toilet yang tergolong nyaman dan dingin itu sendiri. Dia enggak pipis enggak berak, tapi dia lagi ngobservasi seisi ruangan toilet ini. "Gue bakal sembunyiin sake-sake ini sekarang di mana yaa…" gumamnya.

Keadaan normal untuk kamar 3012.

* * *

><p><strong>- Room 3013′s Side -<strong>

"Rinny, omaigash, lo gak apa-apa? Masih bersin-bersin? Nih, gueh ada obatnyah." tawar Teto yang memamerkan obatnya kepada Rin yang udah ada di kasurnya sambil menenggelami dirinya di bawah selimut.

"Hatchiii! Eeh, gak apa-apa kok Tet. Gue lagi lemes doang, jadi jangan ganggu gue ya." ujar Rin pelan lalu tiba-tiba tidur.

"Rin, kok lo gak mau minum obat sih? Ayo dong minum, biar gak lemes lagi!" paksa Miku.

"Iya bener!" timpal Teto.

"Gak! Gak mau!"

"Oh, Rin nolak nih? Tet… Lo tau kan apa yang harus kita lakuin..?~" ujar Miku dengan nadanya yang menyeramkan ke Teto.

"Tau dong~ Rin, kita main keras ya…" ucap Teto dengan senyumnya yang menyeramkan, dan Rin mulai ketakutan dan sebisa mungkin menutupi dirinya dengan selimut lebih tebal.

"GAK! GAK MAU MINUM OBAT! APA YANG—KYAAAA PITA GUEE! MIKU, JANGAN—HAHAHAHAHA, JANGAN HAHAHAHAHA, JANGAN KELITIKIN GUEE! TETO, BALIKIN PITA GUE! !"

"Diem Rin, kalo lo masih berontak enggak mau minum obat, gue bakal nyuruh Len ngasih obatnya ke elo lewat mulut-ke-mulut lho~" seringai Teto licik.

"JIJI AMIT-AMIIIIITT!"

Keadaan sedikit normal untuk kamar 3013.

* * *

><p><strong>- Room 3014′s Side -<strong>

"Miki-chan, aku takut…" gumam Yuki, murid terpolos dan terinosen se-8-2.

"Gara-gara di seberang kamar kita itu kamar Gakupo-sensei?" tanya Miki yang disambut oleh anggukan kecil Yuki.

_**DOK DOK!**_

"Eeh? Siapa itu yang ngetok-ngetok kamar kita?" kata Yuki yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mereka. Sebelum membuka, sebuah teriakan berbunyi…

"FURUKAWA-SAANN! KAAI-SAANN! BUKAIN PINTUNYA DONG, SENSEI MAU MASUK NIH, AYO KITA MAIN MONOPOLIII!" teriak Gakupo, menyebabkan Yuki batal membukakan pintu dan mundur, lalu berlari memeluk Miki, dan Miki memeluk balik Yuki.

"AAAAH MIKI-CHAN! AKU TAKUT MIKI-CHAN!" jerit Yuki.

"Eh… Tenang Yuki, dia gak bakal masuk kok." ucap Miki lembut, karena Miki sama sekali enggak takut.

"Wah, kamar kalian ternyata kebuka sedikit. Sensei masuk, ya~"

"MAMAAAA! PIKOOO, TOLONGIN GUEEEE! PIIKOOOOOO!" jerit Miki.

Gakupo masuk, dan saat dia berada di sebelah kamar mandi dengan persis, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka tiba-tiba dan sesosok manusia berambut silver sambil menaiki skuter dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ ada di sebelah Gakupo.

"ADA YANG MANGGIL GUEEE—" _**BRAAAK!**_ "Eh? Apaan tuh?" kata Piko.

Keadaan hening ketika Piko menyadari bahwa skuternya yang berbahan dasar besi super tebal super kuat super macho itu menabrak Gakupo. Yuki dan Miki bingung entah harus berterima kasih kepada Piko atau menelepon unit kesehatan terlebih dahulu.

Keadaan mengenaskan untuk kamar 3014.

* * *

><p><strong>- Room 3022′s Side -<strong>

"Uuuii, kita beruntung loh Lui, Len! Kamar para laki-laki ternyata menghadap ke arah kolam renang!" sorak Kaito bahagia. "Ah, kolam renangnya luas banget. Jadi pengen nyebur~"

"Hee, berarti kamar para perempuan menghadap taman botani hotel dong. Aduh, gue laper." ujar Len, lalu memerhatikan Lui yang terus menatap handphonenya. Len menghampiri Lui dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo, Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kenapa lo ngeliatin hape mulu?" tanya Len. Lui menengok ke arah Len dan tersenyum.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok. Cuman itu aja… Tadi di perjalanan ke hotel, Rin e-mail gue kalo dia itu lagi enggak enak badan. Sementara gue baru baca e-mail dia sekarang. Kira-kira Rin sekarang gimana ya—" Lui berhenti berbicara ketika wajah Len berubah drastis menjadi seperti campuran batu dan langit berpetir.

"Kenapa Rin gak e-mail gue juga—AH BODO AMAT, KAMAR RIN ITU KAMAR YANG MANE, LUI? TADI GUE GAK DENGER OPA GAKUPO NGOMONG!" sahut Len yang mukanya membentuk '(OAO)' sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Lui.

"H-huaaa! K-kamar nomer 3013!" lalu Len segera melesat menuju kamar 3013, yaitu kamar yang berada di sebelah kanan kamar di seberangnya. Len hendak mengetok pintunya, tapi dia berhenti ketika seseorang berkata di dalam sana.

"Diem Rin, kalo lo masih berontak enggak mau minum obat, gue bakal nyuruh Len ngasih obatnya ke elo lewat mulut-ke-mulut lho~"

Dan merona juga sang Len ini mendengar perkaatan tersebut. Apa Rin lagi bener-bener sakit parah? Apa Rin lagi gak demen obat? Apa Rin capek—

"JIJI AMIT-AMIIIIITT!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kaito dan Lui mendapati Len masuk kembali ke kamar dengan lesu, lalu memasuki kamar mandi dan menggosokan giginya entah sampai berapa kali.

Keadaan aneh untuk kamar 3022.

* * *

><p><strong>- Room 3023′s Side -<strong>

"Haasiiikk, kamarnya dingin abis! Gue jadi pengen tidur nih~" sorak Rinto bahagia, lalu tepar di kasurnya sambil berguling-guling.

"Nanti malem pacaran sama Teto ah di _lounge bar_ hotel~ gue galau kalo enggak ketemu dia seharian, huehuehe." kata Ted. Mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Mikuo ketika melihat sang alien tersebut memposisikan dirinya di pintu kamar hotel seperti sedang mencuri dengar.

"Kenapa lo, Kuo?" tanya Rinto.

Alis Mikuo mengernyit. "Aneh… Tadi gue denger ada teriakan di kamar 3014, terus tiba-tiba ada suara benda tertabrak… Terus jadi hening. Apa cuman gue, ya?"

Ted membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan berjalan mengambil telepon hotel, lalu memencet tombol-tombol nomor.

"Lah, lo juga kenapa Ted?" Rinto benar-benar dibuat bingung kawan satu ruangannya ini.

"Gue cuman ada perasaan kalo kamar 3014 lagi perlu bantuan unit kesehatan…"

Keadaan sangat normal untuk kamar 3023.

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Room 3024′s Side -<span>**

"MAKSUD LO APAAN? MASA UNIT KESEHATANNYA LAGI SIBUK?" jerit Miki panik kepada Piko yang lagi membopong Gakupo yang pingsan ke dalam kamarnya akibat tertabrak skuter tadi.

"MANA GUE TAU? KATANYA ADA KAMAR LAIN YANG UDAH MANGGIL MEREKA DULUAN DARIPADA KITA!" jawab Piko stress, lalu meniduri Gakupo di kasurnya.

"Anoo… Kok Gaku-sensei enggak ada lukanya sama sekali?" ucap Yuki kebingungan. Miki dan Piko melihat Gakupo dengan seksama, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, ya. Tadi gue nabrak di bagian apanya, ya?" desah Piko.

Tiba-tiba saja Gakupo bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil berkedip dan melempar buka tangannya. "DI HATIKU!"

Miki, Yuki, dan Piko langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri ke lantai. Bisa dibilang mereka _**sangat**_ kaget dengan kebangkitan sang guru yang tiba-tiba.

Keadaan mencekam untuk kamar 3024.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tengnongneng~!**_

"Nggg… Siapa…?" gumam Teto pelan yang perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara bel kamar hotel.

Dia bangun dan membuka pintu kamar, memperlihatkan sosok Rinto yang sudah berdandan rapi.

"Lah, berantakan amat lo Tet? Abis ngapain sih lo, jambak-jambakan rambut?" tanya Rinto.

"Gue tadi ketiduran pas lagi ngejaga Rin. Rin tadi sakit. Btw, kenape lo rapi amat?" tanya Teto balik.

"Anak gilaaa, sekarang udah jam 4 sore woy! Semuanya udah pada turun di lobi, kecuali lo bertiga! Gue kesini disuruh ngejemput lo pada, eh tapi lo nya masih berantakan gitu. Apalagi Miku sama Rin?"

"Iye iye gue ganti baju deh! Bakal cepet, tenang aje, tapi lo jangan cerewet!" lalu Teto menutup pintu kamar.

Rinto mendesah sambil menhentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan. Baru 5 detik menunggu tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka lagi dan Teto, Miku, dan Rin sudah terlihat sangat siap.

"Ayooo~!" sahut Miku.

'Ini tiga orang…. Ganti baju atau apaan sih….' batin Rinto.

Sesampainya di lobi, Gakupopun menepukkan tangannya dua kali. "Oke anak-anak, mereka udah dateng! Sekarang baru kita mulai perjalanan kita. Kita semua bakal kee… Anchol!"

Karena semua pada bingung Anchol itu apaan, 8-2 hanya manggut-manggut dan mengikuti jalan cerita, dan langsung naik ke bis. Ketika mereka sampai di area Anchol, semua anak langsung terpukau dengan pemandangannya.

"Astaga… Spanduk dimana-mana…." adalah salah satu komentar dari 8-2, Mikuo, sambil mangap.

Bis mereka terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang bisa dibilang… Cukup besar dan luas. Semua langsung turun dari bis, dan Gakupo berdehem.

"Jadi, semua! Bangunan ini namanya SiiWorld. Isi bangunannya itu…. Ya… Katanya sih ada beberapa akuarium raksasa yang didalamnya ada ikan-ikan. Macem di Jepang, taman laut, tapi kayaknya punya Indonesia agak unik." jelas Gakupo.

Gakupo lalu memberi masing-masig muridnya kartu masuk SiiWorld. Beberapa berpencar dan membentuk kelompok masing-masing, karena tidak diharuskan berada di satu rombongan. Sekarang kita lihat di perspektif utama kita dulu ya.

* * *

><p><strong>- Rin's POV -<strong>

Aku tadinya emang cuman jalan bareng Miku dan Teto, tapi Lui dan Kaito ngikut. Gak lama kemudian, Len tiba-tiba ikut. Dan gak lama kemudian LAGI, Neru ikut. Kenapa Neru musti ikut coba? Bukannya dia benci sama guweh?

Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah mereka semua. "Woi, liat ke akuarium hiu yuk! Pasti seru!"

"Apaan? Akuarium ikan arwana dulu aja! Gede banget tuh gila ikannya, 3 meter lebih panjangnya kali ya!" sambar Len.

"Tapi gue maunya akuarium hiu dulu."

"Akuarium arwana kan lebih duluan."

Aku menghela nafas kesal. "Oke, tunjuk tangan yang mau ngikut gue ke akuarium hiu!"

Teto sama Lui angkat tangan.

"…Yang mau ngikut Len?"

Miku, Kaito, sama Neru angkat tangan. Len terkekeh atas kemenangannya, dan aku hanya bisa men-_glare_ Miku. Pengkhianaaaat.

Akhirnya kita ada di depan akuarium arwana. Len, dengan matanya yang mirip karakter-karakter chibi bermata besar dan berkaca-kaca. Kayak baru pertama kalinya aja sih ini orang ngeliat arwana. Apa mungkin emang iya?

Lalu di akuarium ikan duyung, Teto memaksa-maksa Miku untuk memotretnya dengan kamera _pocket_ Miku tiap kali ikan duyung itu mendekati daerah kaca akuarium. Dengan pose-pose eksotis dan ke-_yandere_an Teto, kami berenam menahan tawa sekuat jiwa.

Setelah melewati akuarium-akuarium lainnya, akhirnya mereka kami tiba di akuarium hiu. Kaito dan Lui mangap karena akuariumnya itu gede banget, plus hiunya juga gede dan banyak. Sementara aku?…. WANNJJIIIRRRRRR HIUNYAAAAAA! UCUUUUULLLLL!

Aku langsung narik-narik _twintail_ Miku. "MIKU! FOTOIN GUE DONG!"

"Eh? Emmm.. Oke." Miku mengeluarkan kameranya dan memfotoku. Saking cintanya sama hiu, aku mengeluarkan pose-pose fantastis dan tidak selebay Teto. Aku beri nama koleksi pose 'Gue Sayang Hiu'.

Len tiba-tiba ketawa ngakak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk aku. "WAHAHAHAHA! Pose apaan tuh! Diluar akuarium aja lo berani! Kalo didalem akuariumnya gimana?"

Wah, ngeledek. Sialan. Aku sambar saja, "Lah, gue mah mau diluar akuarium atau didalamnya pasti berani! Hiu tuh F.A.N.T.A.S.T.I.S tau. Coba aja ya kalo gue bisa masuk ke dalem tuh akuarium, gue buktiin tuh!"

Len cuman melet. Tiba-tiba aja seorang petugas SiiWorld dateng ke kita dengan muka berseri-seri sambil nyahut, "Kamu mau masuk ke dalam akuarium?"

"Bapak bisa bahasa Jepang? !" sahut Lui balik tidak percaya.

"Di fanfiction apa yang enggak bisa sih? Lagian Shiney ini yang buat~" seru petugas tersebut. Yah…. Yaudah deh, ga peduli. "Oh ya, balik ke topik. Kamu mau masuk ke dalam akuarium?" lanjutnya yang ditujukan untukku.

"Emm, iya."

"Yaudah, kalian naik ya ke ruangan di dalam pintu itu, nanti kalian ditunjukkin kok ke ruang ganti dan cara-cara buat nyelam disana."

Tanpa banyak cincong lagi, aku langsung lari ke tempat yang ditunjuk sambil narik Len yang mukanya memucat. Huehehehe, mamfuuusss.

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal POV -<strong>

Kaito, Lui, Miku, Teto, dan Neru menunggu dengat sangat bersemangat di depan akuarium hiu. Tentu saja menunggu si duo pirang nyebur ke kolam. Meskipun Neru mukanya agak kesel gara-gara Len nyeburnya bareng Rin… Tapi bodo amat lah ya? Yang penting bisa ngeliat Len pake pakaian nyelam bo'~

"_**Para pengunjung sekalian! Selamat siang!**_" sahut pengeras suara dari langit-langit yang biasanya digunakan untuk pemberitahuan. "_**Sore ini akan ada dua penyelam pemberani yang akan memberi makan di akuarium hiu bersama dengan 16 hiu lainnya! Sebuah event yang menyenangkan, sudah sejak dua bulan orang tidak mau menyelam di sana karena takut!**_"

Lui menatap akuarium itu lebih jelas dan menunjuk-nujuk di bagian mulut akuarium. "Itu, itu ada kurungan besi yang mau turun ke akuarium!" dan panggilan Lui membuat empat orang kawannya langsung serius melihat gerakan kurungan besi yang dengan lambat mulai turun ke dalam akuarium.

Yap, di dalam kurungan besi kecil berjeruji itu terlihat jelas ada dua orang.

"_**Sambut dua penyelam remaja pemberani kitaaa… Rin Kamagine dan Len Kagamine!**_"

Lima murid Cryptoloid tersebut langsung bertepuk tangan dan bersorak seramai mungkin. Teto tertawa dan merebut kamera Miku dengan brutal lalu memotret-motret pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Rin ada di depan Len, karena emang Len lagi ngumpet di belakang Rin ketakutan. Udah bener-bener kebukti kalo Rin menang dari Len. Rin memegang tongkat yang tertempel daging… Entah daging apa. Yang penting daging, lalu tongkat itu diselipkan keluar dari jeruji kurungan dan di goyang-goyangkan pelan untuk menarik perhatian hiu.

"_Riiin! Rin! Jangan ditarik hiunya kesini PLIS PLIS!_" jerit Len memakai walkie talkie berbentuk mikrofon kecil yang ada di dalam helm selamnya sambil memegang erat pundak Rin.

"_Hee? Kan cuman mau ngasih makan hiunya aja. Takut, Len~?_" goda Rin yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan tongkatnya.

Dan ada tiga hiu yang berebut memakan daging itu, lama kelamaan bertambah banyak jadi enam. Rin tertawa maniak, dan Len ketakutan super dengan situasinya ditambah dengan tawa gila Rin. Teto juga makin maniak memotret mereka.

Sampai pada potretan terakhir yang Teto ambil. Teto awalnya hanya mengira matanya aneh, tapi… Teto mencoba memastikan dengan melihat ulang foto yang barusan diambil. Hanya perasaan Teto saja atau… Hiu yang ada di pojok sendiri dan lama-kelamaan mendekati kurungan mereka itu… Paling gemuk?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Petugas SiiWorld telaten dan berhati-hati kok. Tapi dari mata hiu yang sayu dan ganas itu… Terlihat…

"_AYOLAH RIN, jangan nakut-nakutin gue! Plis, ini udah cukuuup!_"

"_BUAHUAHUAHUA, siapa yang mau nakut-nakutin? Gue emang beneran lagi ngasih makan! Ngaku dong Len~_"

Len meninju-ninju Rin kecil, "_Grrr! Oke lah! Gue ngaku kalo gue sebenernya TAKUT HIU! UDAH RIN UDAH!_"

Rin tertawa kecil, lalu baru saja saat dia mau menarik tongkatnya kembali, dia merasa tongkatnya digigit dan ditarik sekuat mungkin, membuat Rin ikut tertarik. Len tentu saja kaget, spontan dia menahan Rin. Itu tentu saja bukan ulah para sekelompok hiu yang kompak, melainkan seorang hiu yang benar-benar… Ganas.

Rin mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga dan menarik tongkatnya kembali. "_Ugh… Apa-apaan…?_" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba saja tarikan itu makin kuat dan tongkat itu lepas dari genggaman Rin. Len melepaskan pegangannya karena dia pikir semua sudah selesai, tapi…

**_CKLAAANG! SKLAANG! KRAANG!_**

"Gyaaaa! Kenapa semua hiu-hiunya menyerang kurungannya! ?" jerit Neru ketakutan dengan apa yang sedang ia pandang.

Teto menunduk. "Tidak salah lagi…" dan keempat temannya menengok ke arahnya, "Hiu gemuk tadi memprovokasi para hiu lainnya untuk menyerang kurungan itu. Kalian tahu kan, kalau kawanan hiu itu sangat kompak? Hiu gemuk itu merasa Rin dan Len berbahaya baginya, karena…."

"Hiu itu hamil!"

"HAAAH?" jerit Miku, Kaito, Lui, dan Neru.

Beberapa pengunjung SiiWorld langsung menghampiri akuarium hiu yang terlihat heboh. Kaito mulai memucat ketika melihat Rin dan Len yang terhempas karena serangan para hiu dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Miku ekstrim. Mereka bingung bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan sampai bantuan datang, sampai-sampai Miku dan Neru hampir menangis karena khawatir.

"_L-len! Lo enggak apa-apa!_" kata Rin panik, mengingat bahwa Len takut hiu.

"_Enggak apa-apa kok—hyaaah!_" tiba-tiba Len terlempar ke belakang sampai tepat bersentuhan dengan jeruji karena hiu-hiu yang mendorong kurungan mereka, tapi Rin berhasil bertahan.

Rin meneriakkan nama Len dan berusaha menghampirinya, tapi tepat pada saat itu, seekor hiu dari belakang Len entah bagaimana caranya, menggigit selang oksigen Len. Mata Rin melebar ketika melihat muka Len yang memucat karena mulai sesak nafas.

"LEEEN!" teriak Rin, Kaito, Lui, Neru, Miku, dan Teto bersamaan meski terpisah kaca tebal.

* * *

><p><strong>- Rin's POV -<strong>

Len… Len gimana ini! Dia bakal pingsan kehabisan nafas! Bisa aja lebih parah dari itu. Ya Tuhan, aku harus gimana! Aku… Len… Ya ampun.

Ah… Aku ingat sesuatu! Helm-ku! Pada saat pembagian helm di ruangan ganti, aku diberi helm spesial oleh pelatihnya karena aku perempuan. Di sisi kanan helm-ku ada tuas, dan kalau tuas itu ditarik akan keluar oksigen cadangan. Oke.

Pertama, aku melepas helm Len, agak susah karena hiu-hiu itu masih tetap mencoba merusak dan menggoyangkan kurungan kami. Tatapan mata Len menajam, seperti bermaksud, 'Lo mau ngebunuh gue! ?' seperti itu.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan helm-ku dan memasangnya di kepala Len, lalu menarik tuas di sisi helm. Air yang ada di helm itu keluar dan oksigen mulai keluar di dalamnya, aku tahu, karena Len membuang nafasnya besar-besar dan menghirupnya lagi. Syukurlah. Len enggak jadi terluka gara-gara aku.

Aku ingat sesuatu lagi apa yang pelatih katakan padaku. Aku langsung berusaha berenang ke langit-langit kurungan dan menarik rantai kecil itu menjadi panjang. Itu sebenarnya tombol manual untuk membunyikan bel darurat di ruang monitor pusat.

Tugasku selesai. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu bantuan. Goncangan tetap terjadi, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi… Aku capek. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan nafas lagi. Badanku terasa jatuh perlahan di air, dan tiba-tiba ditangkap… Oleh.. Len..?

"_Rin gila! Rin bego! Rin jelek! Lo kenapa nyelametin gue!_" teriak Len, dan ajaibnya aku bisa mendengarnya di kepalaku. Entah kenapa.

Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum lemah, lalu perlahan mataku mulai menutup…

"_RIN, BANGUN!_"

Ups, aku lupa untuk terus membuka mataku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAPH SELESAIH SUDAH CHAPPIEH ENAMH INI. *jengjengg* akhir-akhir ceritanya enggak enak banget ya? T_T**

**Empat ribu words, lah. Mayan mayan. Oke, bales revieeeww~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Miki Abaddonia Lucifen: <strong>yaaap, telah di update ;3

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan: **Lui licik kan~ yap, sayang di Indonesia enggak beneran segokil itu T_T

**Karin Miyuki: **lucu? Makaziii :3 maaf ya kalo ada typo, bakal di perhatiin lagi buat kedepannya :'(

**LynnelL: **HAYOLOOO LEEENN WOOO *ikutan* ja-jangan retain saya ;_;

**Hika without 'Ri: **UAS sukses dituntaskan! X) tau tuh Len enggak peka -,-

**Rein Yuujiro: **nama bokap dewa-dewi cinta :3 BUAHAHAHA ngakak saya xD udah apdeett~

**Yagami Ayumi: **makasih makasih makasih to the maxxx! Makanya kalo ada perang nama orang tua di sekolah, saya paling ngakak x3

**Higurashi19NA: **hmmm… ada petunjuknya kok di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, makanya stay tune~! ;3

**Akai Himuro: **m-maho? Hati-hati kalo kebanyakan ngakak loooh. Thanks ya reviewnyaa ^^ enggak apa-apa kok kalo ada logat kaskusnya, selooow!

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa: **CHIAO-CHAAAAN! Huehehe maaf, writer's block, sekolah, tugas, liburan, dan lain lain T^T sudah di apdet okehh ;3

**( Chapter 2 ) Djokroe: **TERIMA KASIH! :"))))

**Nasi Padang: **saya tidak akan bertanggung-jawab ~ ~ ~ lol, ganti pen name lagi tapi kocak banget =_=

**mau tau bgt: **a-ampun mas, saya yang punya ;A; BUAHAHAHA TERIMA KASIH TERIMA KASIH MAS :"DDD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Miki Abaddonia Lucifen: <strong>air mata bahagia :") kelihatannya Miki-san seneng banget kalo liat Len jadi seme huehuehue ._.

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa: **yuap, big thank you makasih arigato gomawo au revoir (?) buat Chiao-chan :D sayang apdetnya saya suka telat TT_TT

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan: **ada Ring, Lui, Len, dan Rin *twist* bersama-sama di padang bunga~ yaap apdetto :3

**Ruuya: **JANGAN NGEDROOL RUUYA KARENA KITA ADALAH MAKHLUK BUMI SEJATI (?) ….sepertinya….begitu…. saya coblos sendalnya :3

**Akai Himuro: **HUEK LEPASSIIINNN *tepar beneran* BUAHAHAHA FUJOFUJO NIGHT FEVER (?) terima kasih atas review muuuuhhh :333

**Rein Yuujiro: **YEEE SAYA DIPANGGIL KEREN *adain kondangan*dikau leebaay seperti c1nt4h LauR4 meeen~ HUAHUAHUAHUA challenge accepted. *eight thumbs up*

**Raichou Miura 'Min Ra Yeon: **yuph, sudah dilanjutin! Tengkyu ataz review andaaahh~

**kawaiine kaori – gloria: **silakan, silakan x3 udah di lanjutinn~

**org-tnp-nm karakuri burst fans: **hueeee maaf lama updateeee ;_;

**Kyon Kuroblack: **OH YA BENER BANGET KENAPA GA KEPIKIRAN YA KING OF KENTUT ._. Yaah, andaikan kita sekolah disitu, kita langsung gila sekejap :3 boleeeh, MAKASIH SANGAT! :D

**Karin Shawol: **hehehehehehehehehehehehehe *anak gila ketawa mulu* makasih yaaa Karin-san :3

* * *

><p><strong>Daaaannn…. TERIMA KASIH UNTUK PARA READERS, REVIEWERS, DAN UMAT MAKHLUK HIDUP LAINNYA YANG UDAH MAU DATENG KE FIC GAJE GILA INI, TANPA KALIAN SAYA CUMAN POM BENSIN YANG KALO DILEMPAR DEBU 1 MILIGRAM LANGSUNG MELEDAK! :""""""D<strong>

**Semoga chapter yang ini agak memuaskan kalian yaaa :3**

**Jangan lupa jugaaa….**

**RE**

**VI**

**EW**

**;3**


End file.
